83 Moments of Ben
by Skylark Evanson
Summary: Ben being Ben. 83 times. How much better could it get?
1. Calling All Morons

**A/N: I'm challenging myself to 83 moments of Ben. Always Ben. Always funny. I will write 83 hilarious Ben fics. Don't know why, but I will. Mostly because I find Ben comical in the show, but he's never perfect online. It's hard. So I'm trying to see if I can write a few good one-shots of him and capture his character perfectly.**

**Warning: There will be smoothies. And I mite spell Mr. Smoothy wrong. Don't hurt me for it!**

**Disclaimer-whatchamawhozit: I don't own Ben 10: Alien Force. If I did, Kevin would be real.**

* * *

They sat outside Mr. Smoothy. The shack had been fixed since last week's incident with an alien box. Both teens had a drink. His was a combination of blueberry, limeade, and pumpkin pie. Hers, a simple soda.

Julie kept talking. She was going on about something to do with school. Probably important. Maybe not.

He was thinking it all over. Taking in the important details. Remembering every word and moment of it. He drained another smoothie.

The Asian American handed him another cup, her mouth still moving to say more words.

Ben was confused. He remembered it all, but it didn't make sense. What were they talking about?

"Keep in mind that we're going to study tonight. You've got that test tomorrow."

"Mhm."

He hadn't been listening and Julie knew. She waved a hand in front of his face.

Ben didn't move.

"Are you even awake?"

"Mhm."

"Ben?"

He suddenly burst out laughing. Smoothie sprayed from his lips and all over his girlfriend's face. His face fell to the table and he pounded his fist down a few times.

Julie was disgusted. She wiped the bits of whatever orange stuff Ben was having from her face. Something fruity. She didn't want to think of the weird combos he could've come up with. "Ben!"

His amazing green eyes were watery when he looked up and seeing her face brought on a new round of giggles. He wiped the tears away.

"What's so funny?!" Julie snapped. "I was talking to you!"

He couldn't regain his voice and the laugh attack started all over again.

Julie took a napkin to her face and wiped the spit and smoothie from it. She let him calm down again which took longer than she thought.

Ben was crying from the amusement of his discovery for almost ten minutes. He looked up at her and apologized right away, his sides still aching.

"What was so funny?" the girl asked once more.

He paused and took a breath, a smile coming over his expressions. "You know the box alien tech I told you about?" he reminded her.

Her answer was a timid, "Yeah."

"Kevin and Gwen were talking about an oxymoron when we found it. Gwen told me to be careful. Kevin said my name and careful are two words that contradict each other," Ben explained while trying not to chuckle again.

Julie was ultimately lost.

"Gwen said it was like an oxymoron." Ben's smile widened and he had to put his head down against the table again.

She stared at him, not getting a word of what he was saying.

"Kevin said 'Some kind of moron.'" Ben couldn't contain his snickering anymore and he had to laugh again. He calmed down easier this time. "Kevin said I was a moron and I didn't even know it."

"Wasn't that almost a week ago?" Julie asked.

Ben only nodded. "I didn't get it. But I was thinking a lot and I finally got it. Kevin called me a moron." His thoughts froze as the realization hit from his words. He jumped up and yelled. "KEVIN CALLED ME A MORON!"

* * *

**A/N: Short. They'll all be that way, and some will be longer. I didn't get the joke until I rewound it and watched it again. Then I had to watch it another time and I saw Ben's face and he looked confused. 'Busy Box' is funneh. But never make a Kevin duplicate. That'd be too weird. R&R!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. for 'Busy Box' I also loved Gwen falling out of the air after the meditating incident. Then Ben imitating Kevin was good. But my fave quote bout the Ben-version of the box is:**

**Kevin: I think we should get back in the car.**

**Ben: And run away?**

**Kevin: And run it over.**


	2. Fear

**A/N: AHAHAHA!!! Dying while trying to write this!!! Toooooo fuuunnnnyyy!!!!**

* * *

Ben, who was in the backseat, suddenly screamed like a little girl.

Kevin slammed the brakes and the car halted to a screeching stop in its place. He turned to see his friend cowering against the leather.

It was just the two of them. No Gwen. She'd had to study that night. If something was wrong with Ben, Kevin would have to take care of it himself, like most things.

"What happened?" Kevin asked, worried that something could seriously be wrong. The streetlights caught the icy cool reflection of his dark eyes.

Ben's green stare was wide and frightened. The teen's mouth was open in a little 'o' shape. His arms were pulling his knees tightly to his chest. "I think I saw a...

"A what, Ben?" pressed the raven-haired boy.

He looked petrified. "Kevin, I think I saw a spider."

* * *

**A/N: Thoughts on this one?**

**~Sky**


	3. Singing And Spinning

**A/N: here's another one. Originally, it was going to be Julie instead of Ben, but this just kinda worked in a funnier way.**

* * *

"Minotaur," Gwen laughed.

He smiled dimly. "Dinosaur."

"Saber-toothed tiger."

"Yeti."

"Timber wolf."

Kevin was ready to come back with a better one. "Catapult."

"What?!" Gwen asked. "That doesn't even make sense," she protested.

"It doesn't really have to," the dark one pointed out with a smug grin. His eyes glinted with the amusement of irritating her. It never got old.

The two were still standing outside Ben's house waiting for anyone to open the door. Ten minutes later, no answer. It was pretty quiet inside. Too quiet. No sign of Carl or Sandra's cars either.

"Well, it should at least make a little sense!" Gwen started ready to argue. Then Kevin got impatient and broke down the front door with his shoulder. She stared at him. "Kevin!" she said in her usual annoyed and whiny voice whenever he did something stupid.

"Sorry. I tripped." His smirk grew a little wider. Then slipped inside the house.

"You do know this is illegal, right?" Gwen reminded him. "We could go to prison for this. Breaking and entering."

He spun. Kevin looked her straight in the eye. "Gwendolyn," he started, his voice slow and soft, "since when has the law bothered me?"

The redhead froze. It wasn't every day that Kevin got intense like that. "Um…"

"Exactly." The boy cut her off without another thought on the matter. He kept going, back to his old self once more. "Besides, he's your cousin."

"I could've used the spare key at least!"

"Huh," Kevin muttered. "Should've thought of that before I broke it down…"

The redhead could only shake her head.

"So where is Benji?"

Gwen shrugged with a quick sigh. "Probably busy. He might be out with Julie."

"But he said he'd be here," Kevin growled. "He asks me to pick him up and then disappears off the face of the earth? How stupid is that?"

Rolling her eyes, the girl took a quick look around for her aunt or uncle who were seemingly gone. Then turned to look for Ben. She headed down the hallway towards his room, but paused outside the door to a different room.

Kevin was scanning the space for anything that he could swipe without someone noticing. He could hear her voice and scowled. She'd found Ben. He traced her voice back near the missing boy's room.

Gwen was standing outside the door, staring in.

"Where is he?" the dark teen asked.

The girl only pointed and sighed.

His brown and black gaze followed her finger. "Oh god."

Ben was spinning in circles in the bathroom, staring at the ceiling. His arms were out and an iPod was in his pocket. The boy was in his own kind of twisted bliss. He was singing something that sounded vaguely like old show tunes or crappy Broadway music.

"Should we bother him?" asked Gwen. Her emerald eyes flicked to the side to realize that Kevin was already gone. She turned, wondering where he could've disappeared to without her knowing.

Then she saw his face poking around a corner to look back at her. "Are you coming or what?"

"Um… we kind of need Ben to leave, right?"

"Walk away, Gwen. Just walk away."

Kevin's voice tempted Gwen and she left with him.

The music got a little louder as 'Sweet Caroline' by Neil Diamond started playing. Ben kept spinning and singing, totally unaware that his house had been broken into, Kevin and Gwen had been there and that he now had a few missing television remotes.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, I thought this turned out pretty good! I wuz gunna add his parents in temporarily, but then thought better of it. Them standing outside was funnier. Thoughts?**

**~Sky**

**P.S. the beginning… idk wut I wuz writing. Just random I guess…**


	4. NYAEEEHH!

**A/N: Had to put this up. Sorry ive been out for a few days. Lol. Got busy and I may not even finish this one today… Here's another moment of Ben.**

* * *

Gwen followed Ben onto the bus. They'd been taking transportation since Kevin's car had been half demolished for a few days. Fights were getting to bug him since it made him sit under his car that much longer to repair it.

"Remember that shirt that was in that window?" Ben laughed, after thinking (a rare occurrence).

"Which one?" his cousin asked, staring out the window.

The boy rolled his eyes. "You know! The one that I was laughing at with the raccoon slash bunny slash cat thing!"

Gwen groaned. "Please, not again." The redhead had already heard enough of that.

"But it was so cute with the white little bunny ears," he put his hands to the sides of his head like ears, "and the cute little kitty cat whiskers," Ben ran his fingers along his upper lip, "and the cute button nose," (it's getting obvious what he did there), "and the NYAEEEEEHHHH!" The boy ran two fingers past his eyes like claws to outline an invisible mask.

"It was a raccoon," the girl cleared up quickly.

"Well duh. That makes the NYAEEEEEEEHHH!" He made the same motion with his hand. "That's the raccoon part, but the ears and the whiskers make it a buncooncat."

Gwen wanted to bang her head against a window.

Ben put his head real close to hers and put the claw fingers right next to his eyes again. "NYAAEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!"

"I think I get it."

"Remind me to tell Kevin about our buncooncat discovery." Ben looked into the distance thoughtfully. "And my parents. I could be a scientist or something."

"Meh."

"No, no, Gwen," he started and she wanted to thump the back of his little brunette head. "It's NYAAEEEEEEEHHHH!"

"I swear I will throw you off this bus if you say that one more time," his cousin threatened. She was on her last nerve.

He laughed quietly and then added with a touch of sarcasm, "Sure, you will." Then he put his lips next to her ear. "NYAAEEEEEEEEHHHHHH!!!"

A window on the bus slid open. A boy in a green jacket and jeans fell out.

The bus driver looked back, wondering what happened.

Gwen had an excuse prepared. "Oh, he's my brother. He's fine."

"NYAAAEEEHHHH!" came a scream from behind the vehicle.

"Yeah, he's fine," the redhead clarified.

* * *

**A/N: I owe this one to my little sister. She made this up because she had the shirt and made the whole thing for the raccoon bunny cat thing. Lol. Like it?**

**~Sky**


	5. Fixing The Infamous Jacket

**A/N: alrite, more Ben since we all know how funny he is.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anyone, but I have my own ideas. Those I own. And my brain.**

* * *

The light was on in Ben's room.

Carl pushed the door open. The brightness flooded his senses and temporarily blinded him. The man protected his eyes from the light. "Ben, it's two in the morning."

"Yup," his son replied, focusing on his jacket. Scissors were in one hand and his gaze was locked on the green fabric.

"What are you still doing awake?" He sighed and scratched his stomach. "Your mother put you to bed almost four hours ago."

Ben was silent before replying. "There's this string on my shirt and it's been bugging me and I remembered it."

"And this is important because?"

The boy's green gaze whipped to meet his father's. "What part of 'it's been bugging me' don't you understand?"

Carl shrugged and put his hands up in defeat. "So it's taken you _hours_ to fix it?"

"I can't find it now…" Ben confessed with a depressed sigh. He scratched at the cloth.

"Where was it?" his father asked, leaning against the doorframe. He ran his fingers through his hair slowly, wanting his son to sleep and turn out the light.

Thinking it over shortly, Ben replied, "The right sleeve." He looked at the sleeve in his hand. "It should be here!" he growled, growing irritated.

"Ben," Carl said softly, trying not to wake his wife in the other room.

"What?!" the boy hissed, getting a little annoyed.

His father smiled and said, "Ben, that's the left sleeve."

"No! It's the right!"

"It's the right sleeve if you're looking at it, but the left one if you're wearing it."

The boy held up his hands and put out the forefinger and thumb on each. Then he pulled on the jacket temporarily to double check. Ben scowled, his face twisting once he realized his father was right. "Stupid jacket."

The man sighed and laughed weakly. "Just get some sleep."

"Stupid right and left…"

* * *

**A/N: I struggle with right and left too… Yes, I'm an idiot and proud of it. Don't critisize. I did that last night and I thought it was absolutely hilarious! My mom came in and she's like 'you're doing what now?'. Any thoughts?**

**~Sky**


	6. Trains

**A/N: idk if anyone has seen this commercial, but it's usually on during like the last commercial break before the end of the AF episodes so if anyone else has seen it, you'll get this.**

Kevin rolled out from under his green and black racing striped car and wiped the grease off his cheek. "This is so much worse than it looked five minutes ago…" he groaned, sifting through the spare parts on the ground beside him. He listed them in his head, searching for a specific one.

"You made it worse?" Ben laughed. It earned him a cold glare and he got real quiet real quick.

The dark teen rolled back beneath the undercarriage of his precious ride. "No," he said stubbornly. "The pipe is infinitely toasted and- FRICK!" Kevin rolled out again, his face coated in an oily substance. It dripped from his hair and onto the concrete floor.

"Frickity frack down the track, it's 'Lots and Lots of Trains'!" Ben chuckled, adding in some train sound effects.

Kevin debated chucking a wrench at his little brunette head. He let his fingers fall across his tool of choice.

Seeing this, Ben grabbed the grape and chocolate milk smoothie on the bench beside him before scampering out of the garage, looking like a deer in headlights.

**A/N: like 'Fear', but no spiders! Like it? Don't like it? Tell me! R&R!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. can anyone think of a good name for this one? credit will be given in next chappie.**


	7. Just Hangin'

**A/N: okay, has anyone ever noticed that Kevin has a cell phone in the 'Grounded' episode, but not in any of the others? Yah, I did too. Inspired while watching Ziva on NCIS because she was on the phone with McProbicus(as I like to call him. Either that or McGoogle).So here's this moment of Ben. Just a side thought to the world…**

* * *

Gwen yelled at her phone as Kevin wouldn't pick up after the millionth time she'd called him. She debated throwing it on the ground before it hit her that could always call Ben. Usually when Kevin wasn't with her, he was with Ben. And if he wasn't with Ben, he was in the garage. If he wasn't there, he was out on an illegal trade and that was what the redhead was worried about. "Kevin, I swear I will kill you if you don't pick up," she hissed, calling the garage phone once more.

It rang. Again. And again. And again. Finally, the answering machine picked up with Kevin's voice. Of course, the owner of the garage doesn't even care what a sixteen year old delinquent does with the place.

How many times had it been destroyed again? Highbreed, Kevin throwing hissy fits, and then multiple bounty hunters out for the Omnitrix.

That was it. He was ignoring her. Time to call in Ben.

It rang.

Gwen shifted impatiently on her feet, leaning against the doorframe of her room.

Why was she calling him? Just to hear his voice. Why not?

It rang.

Again.

And again.

"Y'ello?" Ben answered, his voice clear through her cell phone. "This is Benji speaking, how may I help you? Would you like to buy some of my Girl Scout cookies? The Friendship Circles are on sale, buy a box get a box free!" Someone sounded cheerful today…

"Kevin's with you, right?" Gwen asked, jumping right to the point.

Ben's tone twisted to fake anger and annoyance. "What? Why can't you greet me like, 'How's my favorite cousin?' Or, 'Sure, I'll buy your cookies.' I'd even accept you calling them stupid cookies!"

"You're not a Girl Scout."

Her cousin huffed through the phone.

"Can I talk to Kevin?" She was getting frustrated with Ben.

"Maaayyybee." Ben had a grin on his face that Gwen couldn't see, but she could hear.

"Ben?"

"Yup?"

"Did you really introduce yourself as Benji when you picked up the phone?"

He grumbled and dropped the phone to land in Kevin's hands.

"Hello?" the dark teen asked, but found the line dead. "Did she hang up on you?" he yelled to Ben.

"Nope. Signal's bad down there though," Ben stated. He watched the sky, his feet hanging over the side.

Kevin tossed the phone back up as hard as he could, hoping the younger boy would catch it.

Ben's fingers clasped around it to find it ringing as it soared through the air to him.

"Y'ello?"

"Hey, give the phone to Kevin." Gwen pushed the strands of red out of her eyes. "Don't hang up this time."

The younger boy rolled his eyes and looked down. "It's for you! Bombs away!" he called to Kevin before letting the phone fall to his friend's hands again.

The teen at the bottom looked at the screen to find that the call had been dropped. "Bad service," he said, throwing it to Ben.

"I noticed." The phone hit Ben's hand and it was ringing. "Gwen's calling and she wants to talk to you, but I can't let you answer it down there so you'll have to come up here."

"Comin'." Kevin started to climb.

"Y'ello?"

"DID YOU HANG UP ON ME?!" Gwen snarled as soon as her cousin picked up. He hadn't even gotten a word out. "I SWEAR IF YOU DID, I WILL TAKE ALL YOUR SUMO SLAMMER CRAP AND BURN IT THEN HAVE KEVIN HELP ME THROW IT IN THE FREAKING NULL VOID SO YOU'LL NEVER SEE IT EVER AGAIN!"

"Harsh, much?"

"Yeah. I get that way when you hang up on me more than once." She was furious now as if that weren't already apparent. "So give the phone to Kevin this time."

"Hold on. He's coming."

"You said he was with you…" Gwen was officially lost in this conversation.

"Oh, he is." Ben watched his friend find another handhold. "Give him a second."

His cousin had given up. "Alright, where are you guys?" she asked, putting a hand to her forehead and expecting the worst answer in the world.

"Up a tree."

Gwen thought it over. "Huh?"

"We're up a tree."

"Why are you confused?"

"What the heck are _you _talking about? Kevin and I are up a tree. How hard is that to understand?"

"I don't know!"

Ben looked over to his friend who had finally gotten to the top. "Okay, here's Kevin."

The dark teen took the phone from his brunette friend. "Hello, Gwen. How are you today?"

Ben felt complied to take the phone from him again. "See! That is how to greet people!" he yelled, nearly blowing out Gwen's eardrum on the other end of the line. He handed the phone back to Kevin.

Gwen pressed the phone back to her ear. "Kevin?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you and Ben confused?"

"About what?"

"I don't know."

"Why are we confused?" Kevin asked Ben who only responded with a shrug. "Why are you confused, Gwen?"

"Because you guys are up a tree!"

"Oh! That!" he said, finally getting it. "He meant literally."

Gwen stood there for a second, just thinking it over. "OOOOOOHHHHH!!!"

"Mhm," was Kevin's cool reply.

She had another thought. "So why are you guys in a tree?"

"For the heck of it."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Gwen shook her head. "Who suggested this?"

"Well, originally, I bet Ben that he couldn't hang upside down in the tree for an hour," Kevin said softly.

"And?"

"And I lost."

"Is he still hanging in the tree?"

"Yeah."

"All the blood is going to rush to his head and he's going to fall out of the tree and hurt himself."

"So far, he hasn't." Kevin looked at his friend. "He's actually fine. I just brought him up some food."

Gwen's mouth dropped in shock. "How long has he been up there?" she asked, worried.

"Almost five hours."

The blood drained from her face. Then it hit her. "There's a catch, right?"

"He totally tricked me…" the dark teen whined. He glared at Ben.

"He's Spidermonkey, right?"

Kevin shook his head and struggled to keep his balance, which was off pretty much all the time whether he was on land or anywhere else. "Why didn't I think of that?" He wanted to slap himself, but knew if he did, he'd fall.

The furry blue creature did it for him, and Kevin's balance shifted until he found himself hurtling towards the ground. He caught the phone as his friend dropped it and shot a web out to keep him safe. "Gwen," Ben said.

"Is Kev okay?" she asked, wondering why he disappeared.

"NYAAEEEHHH!!!" Ben dropped the phone and it landed on Kevin in the spider web who was screaming all the words he could think of to show his relentless rage.

* * *

**A/N: like Phantom Rottweiler said, I created a monster with the NYEAH. It will come back to haunt everyone… *ominous music* yeah. So review because you know you loved it.**

**~Sky**


	8. Spit and Crack

**A/N: okay, this one came to my head and it was tooooooo funnnyyyy!!!!**

**Warning: slight craziness… Rated T cuz idk wut this shuld b rated as. But it's just this oneeee…**

* * *

Ben was running, drooling everywhere. "Kevin!" he called into the garage, hoping his friend was there.

"Wha?" the older boy called, wiping the grease from his face in case Gwen was coming with her cousin.

"You gotta come see this!" he called. "This is so awesome!"

It got Kevin's attention enough to pull him away from his car. He staggered after hitting his head on the hood from working on the engine. "What is it?"

"Check out my spit!" Ben spit on the floor and laughed hysterically when it hit the garage's concrete ground.

"This was _not_ worth my time," he snarled, staring at the glob on the ground for a few seconds.

"BUT LOOOOOOOKKK!!!" Ben whined and crouched down lower to get a better view.

Kevin rolled his eyes and got to the same level. "What?"

He was grinning when Kevin's eyes met his. "It's oraaannnggeeee!" Ben laughed like a maniac.

"_Not worth my time_," Kevin repeated. He started to get to his feet, but the younger boy had his arm.

The green eyes were all pouty and heartbreaking and somewhat bloodshot. Kevin gave in. "Alright, why is it orange?"

Ben motioned for Kevin to come closer. The dark teen leaned in. Ben cupped his hand and whispered, "I'll let you in on a secret."

Wanting to get back to his car, Kevin smiled and played along. "Okay."

"I made a vitamin to look like Jetray and I don't think it worked."

"What gave you that idea?"

"I think I accidentally made it of craaackkkkk," Ben giggled, stretching out his words and slurring them.

Kevin's jaw dropped. "Where did you find crack?" he snapped.

"Dunnooooo," he kept laughing. Then he ran, waving his hands in the air and screaming.

Gwen came around the corner. "What was that about?"

The dark teen shrugged. "I think he's high or something."

* * *

**A/N: BHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I LOVED THIS!!! commmennntttzzzz make me happpyyyyy!!**

**~Sky**


	9. Stacking Rubber Aminals

**A/N: Ben needed some time off and so did my brain from writing his craziness. I'm back again! And so is another moment of Ben. This was me for like three hours yesterday…**

**Disclaimer: don't own Ben 10!! if i did, it wuldn't b called Ben 10.... it'd b called Kevin 11. lol**

* * *

Gwen was watching Ben's fingers carefully take the red hippopotamus and stack it on the tiny rubber cow. "Ben-" she started, but he cut her off too soon.

"Shush!" he hissed, his breath knocking over the hippo and cow combo. "Dang it, Gwen!"

"Where did you get these anyways?" she asked as he took the cow again to try putting it on top of the hippo instead. Her fingers grazed the clam and she picked it up to inspect the finer details. Which were nothing at all.

Ben shrugged. "Those little vending machine things that give out toys in little bubbles and Julie gave me some quarters." He reached up to snatch the clam from her. "They're not allowed for children under three."

"And why does that matter?" Gwen asked, leaning in to inspect the tower that was only made of the cow and the hippo.

"Choking hazard," he murmured, putting the yellow rubber sheep in his mouth to hold it for the time being while his hands put the cow and hippo combo pack on top of the little grayish penguin's head. "You know," he muttered, taking the sheep out of his mouth and wiping it on his shirt. "Stupid kids like to put stuff in their mouths."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Just like you did right there." The redhead leaned against the table her cousin was working on, consequentially knocking over the tiny tower of animals.

"GWEN!"

"Ben, this is stupid."

"YOU KNOCKED IT OVER!"

"So?"

"DON'T DO THAT ANYMORE!"

She snorted and leaned back against the other counter. "Okay, so why are you doing this again?"

"Just to prove that I can stack a hippo, a cow, a sheep, a penguin, and a clam without them killing each other." Ben huffed and stood the penguin upright again. He took the hippo and put it on the arctic animal's head. "I'll bet you the world I'll get it this time," he said, focusing on the tower of rubber.

This got Gwen to laugh.

"And no sabotage," Ben said, waggling a finger at her disapprovingly.

"Okay, okay. Let me just call Kevin and tell him." She pulled her phone out of her pocket and let the speed-dial call the garage phone.

It rang once before she heard a familiar voice. "Hey, Gwen."

The girl stood there in shock, wondering how he knew it was her. "How did you-"

"I know things," he cut her off. "So what's up?"

She grinned. "Prepare to have me rule the world."

"Um, why?" Kevin dared to ask.

"Ben just bet me the world that he could stack a few rubber animals on top of each other."

"Oh god. If you rule the world…that means we'll all have to have…" He gave a little shudder. "…an education. The horror!" He made his voice sound more dramatic at the last part.

Gwen giggled. "Yeah, I'm shipping you off to a boarding school in Russia."

"Russia?"

"You heard me, pretty boy."

He snorted and hung up.

Ben was screaming with annoyance.

"It's official. I rule the world," Gwen retorted.

"So you're really going to ship Kevin off to Russia?" Ben asked. The boy propped his head on his hand with his elbow on the table.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Yeah," she said sarcastically.

Ben hopped up out of his chair. "Then we'd better go say good-bye."

"Ben-"

"Nope!" he argued. "You have betrayed us all!" The boy went all dramatic on his cousin, staggering out of the room like a wounded soldier.

"Yeah, a couple of idiots and betrayal. The absolute horror." She huffed before following her cousin who had suddenly run back into the room to get his animals.

"ONE MORE TRY! YOU ARE NOT GOING TO SEND KEVIN TO RUSSIA!" He sat back down in his chair and put the penguin on the bottom. Then he put the hippo on top of that and then the cow and the sheep, which did a back-flip off the cow. "STUPID AMINALS!" he shouted. "STAY PUT!"

Ben was like that for another two hours and at one point nearly choked on the clam.

"Actually, they should raise the choking hazard to fifteen and below," his cousin mentioned after she'd saved his life again.

"Nah," Ben said, flicking his hand to dismiss her suggestion. "Kevin would choke on it too. So maybe sixteen."

* * *

**A/N: those rubber animals can keep kids and Bens busy for hours!!! Review plz!**

**~Sky**


	10. Potato

**A/N: this came up during science class…**

"Kevin!" Ben yelled, coming into the garage. He skidded to a stop, nearly falling over his friend who was under the green and black striped car.

The dark teen rolled out from under. "What?!" he hissed, really getting sick of the interruptions. His face was covered in patches of grease.

"HOT POTATO!" Ben dropped a potato on Kevin before running for his life.

The older boy picked up the potato and held it for a few seconds before chucking it after Ben. It nailed him right in the head, causing Ben to stumble and do a face-plant into the street outside.

With that taken care of, Kevin got up and turned towards his toolbox to switch wrenches. He felt something hit the back of his head. "WHY YOU LITTLE-" He spun and threw the potato back at Ben and it started the potato wars.

Turns out, Ben had an entire bag of them hidden in his pants.

**A/N: I just noticed that all the short moments are with Ben and Kevin… R&R!**

**~Skylark**


	11. Toast Abuse

**A/N: My thoughts on 'Primus': when Ben was all like 'The Omnitrix…is gone.' I was like, "GOOD! GIVE IT TO KEVIN NOW, MAN OF ACTION!" then I was in hysterics when Ben was all 'why you hittin yourself? Why you hittin yourself?' and Kevin was laughing. Then I went absolutely crazy, jumping around the whole house when the jumbo sized Vilgax came because we knew it was coming!!! I screamed a lot…… don't ask.**

**This one is Ben pulling a Darren. Lol. For more of Darren moments, check out the link on my profile. It's under all my up-and-coming projects. Necrothalia.**

* * *

Ben reached into a cabinet and pulled out a whole loaf of sliced bread.

"All, I'm saying, Gwen," Kevin ranted fiercely about his opinion, "is that alligators are not cool. They're, like, huge." Then as a quick side thought, he added, "And scary. Big pointy teeth and all!"

The redheaded girl was sitting on a counter right across Ben's kitchen from the dark teen. "So you can take on a Highbreed invasion, Vilgax, total crime waves, and the Null Void, but you're afraid of alligators?"

"You're afraid of spiders!" Kevin accused quickly, turning the conversation back towards her. Then his gaze found Ben throwing a slice of bread in the microwave and closing the door which turned off the little light inside. "What are you doing?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to know the answer or not. With Ben, it was hard to tell.

"Making toast."

The older boy raised an eyebrow. "Um… don't you use a toaster for that?"

"His toaster privileges have been taken away," Gwen said with a quirky smile. "Last time the house burned down, he burned toast."

Suddenly, the microwave behind Ben spontaneously burst into flames that licked the microwave, burning it instantly until Kevin smashed his huge brick shaped fist into it, crushing them out. But the smoke alarms already went off and Kevin found the energy to smash them to bits too.

Gwen and Ben stared at him.

Kevin shrugged. His dark eyes suddenly found the floor very interesting. "I don't like fire."

"Huh," Gwen said, pursing her lips into a straight line. "I would definitely mistake you for one of the pyro kids at school." Her green gaze flickered to the burnt appliance. "And _that_ is why Ben is not allowed to use a toaster. He abuses toast." Gwen gave a quiet laugh. She rolled her eyes and saw Ben's distraught face.

He was silent for a few moments, staring at the smashed remnants of the previously mentioned microwave with his eyes the size of dinner plates. Then he whimpered, "I didn't even turn it on…"

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it!**

**~Sky**


	12. Skittles

**A/N: flair on facebook can be inspiring…**

* * *

Ben jumped in the backseat of the car, a massive bag of skittles in his hands. He shoveled a few into his mouth.

"Ben, why do you have skittles?" Gwen asked. Her gaze flicked to the backseat to find that he didn't even have a smoothie. It was weird.

That got Kevin's head to whip around. "Share!"

"TASTE THE FREAKING RAINBOW!" Ben howled, throwing them towards the driver and the passenger. He kept chucking handfuls at the two.

They both turned to protect themselves from the tiny colorful projectiles that probably tasted nothing like the rainbow.

"EAT CRAYONS!" Ben leapt out of the backseat and ran for his life across the Mr. Smoothy parking lot. "CRAAAAYYYYONNNNNNSSSS!"

Gwen and Kevin sat in silence for a few moments. Then Kevin reached to the dashboard and grabbed a handful of skittles and put them in his mouth. "So that's what the rainbow tastes like…" he muttered, words sounding so messed up that no one could really understand what he said.

The red-haired girl only put a hand to her temple and shook her head, wondering how she ever lived with these two.

* * *

**A/N: ……**

**~Sky**


	13. Serious Agony

**A/N: okay, this was sort of a request and sort of not because I had this planned for awhile and then someone said a fluffy one would be good and before that someone asked if I could write a serious one and I got this… NOT BWEN! AT ALL! honestly, i'd be heartbroken if my cousin died...**

**Disclaimer: don't own it. wish i did.**

Ben laid in the backseat, totally unconscious (sort of). His immune system was fighting something off as Gwen leaned over him with tears in her eyes, fighting them back just as much. "Kevin, drive faster," she cried, shaking her cousin again, not sure what was wrong. He was convulsing violently, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. They were bloodshot red and his gaze was cold and broken.

The driver fought back a smirk and he pressed the pedal down a little harder. "I'm at full speed, Gwen," he said, trying to put that extra edge on his voice that was definitely lacking in every other aspect of his demeanor. But the speedometer was truthful and he was only riding along at about seventy miles per hour. Any faster and he'd ruin it.

Tears fell onto Ben's jacket as Gwen tried to wrap him in it, but it wasn't working. He was still shaking and shivering and reacting to whatever had happened.

Last thing they all knew, he was in the garage drinking a smoothie. Then he collapsed on the floor and looked like he was having a seizure. And it was bad. Really bad.

Holding his hand in between hers, Gwen looked out the front windshield, the sunlight in her face glaring in at her and her cousin in the backseat.

Kevin immediately wiped his face of any expression, knowing that if Gwen caught it in the rearview mirror, he was ultimately screwed with a ton of people.

His eyes scanned her face in the rearview to find it very red and blotchy, her cheeks flushed pale like a sinking ghost, doomed. Her green eyes were trained with sadness at anything in their path. The whites were streaked red with her veins. Somewhere along the way, her gorgeous auburn colored hair had fallen out of the ponytail and Kevin bit his tongue. He was dying to reach back and reassure her, but that'd ultimately screw him again.

Why did it all rest on him?

The road seemed endless and his phone buzzed in his pocket. Waiting for Gwen to turn away again, he flipped it open to read the text. _Good_, he thought. _I'm right on time. _If it were a good moment for it, he would've done a dorky little happy dance right there. But he didn't and sat quietly, trying to keep his expression hard and grim, like stone.

Gwen was sobbing a bit harder. "Hurry," she whined, feeling her cousin slipping away at her fingertips. She dug her hands into his shirt, pulling him close to her and giving him a tight cousinly hug. "Come on, Ben."

The driver tasted the blood coming from his tongue. It was starting to hurt.

Ben kept shaking, his body writhing with the agonizing pain that was ripping through his muscles and eating him alive from the inside out without doing anything at all, really. It was complicated. Kevin said it would work. So far, he was right.

The car rumbled along, turning a corner to the suburbs of Bellwood. To Gwen's house. It made more sense…

Kevin let out a short cough, revved the engine an extra little bit but super loud, and then turned off the car altogether.

Eyes flickering upward, Gwen hoped to see a hospital only to see her house and her street and Kevin politely holding the door for her. It was different. "Kevin! We need to take care of Ben!"

"I know," was his cool reply, no sense of panic or fear. He was Kevin. Duh. She should've expected that. "Come on." He reached in, offering her his hand.

"But- Ben-" she began, only to have him grab her wrist and practically drag her out of the car and over Ben's shaking, shivering, sniveling body, only a corpse of it's former self. She turned to stare back at him. "Kevin! Did you do that?!"

He was silent for a moment. "Yes and no."

Gwen found the energy to blink, more tears streaming down her cheeks and then more welled up in her emerald eyes. "Kevin! How could you?! You changed!"

"That, I did." He said, still fighting back the smirk that was threatening to overwhelm him and ruin it all.

The brunette boy in the backseat shook harder, suddenly the pain seeping into his nerves and taking over his mind, body, and spirit. His eyes squinted shut tighter as he tried to focus on the real world again. Too bad it wasn't working.

"Kevin!"

"If you keep saying my name, I may have to throw you over my shoulder and carry you inside, so could you just listen to me and come inside willingly instead?" He wanted to carry her, yes. Would her parents like that? Not exactly, no.

She wanted to feel his muscles around her waist and feel him pull her close into a hug, but carrying her was a totally different experience and she was ready to feel that, but Ben was still tugging at her heart and she wasn't ready to know what was going on with Kevin and having him carry her wasn't going to help anyone and-

Rolling his eyes, Kevin got impatient, put his arms around and scooped her up bridal-style.

"Kevin!" she squealed, joyful and terrified at being so close at the same time. "Put me down!" Gwen tried to raise her fists to pound them into his chest and fight, but he was already striding to the door to her house. "Kevin! I'm serious!"

His tongue was starting to bleed really bad. This smug grin was fighting harder against him and a battle raged on inside his head whether to keep up the bad guy act or just come out and tell her the truth, like the good guy he wanted to be. The good guy he was. Too bad it wasn't part of the plan. "Gwen-y," he chuckled, kicking open the door that was already slightly open. "Happy birthday."

The lights in the front room turned on and everyone jumped up, balloons in thousands of shades of colors littering the ceiling and room. Max, Julie, Manny, Helen, Pierce, Cooper, her parents, Ship, Alan, Ken, and everyone else **(A/N: list is too longggg!!!)**. And of course they started singing right away.

Ben was forgotten and he knew it. He gave another shudder and fought the pain off, wondering what would happen if he went hero in this condition. It could either wear away or get worse. The pain was excruciating and he wanted it over with. Of course, the guy who ran off with Gwen took the antidote. Or lost it. It felt like his flesh was on fire, blazing the blood beneath and in his veins to the heat of Hell and he curled up, hoping it would go away.

"But Ben-" Gwen started, but Kevin dropped her at that moment and she found a way to land gracefully on her butt. It got the dark teen to laugh and he was finally able to smile. "Ben's still out in the car and he's hurt," Gwen finished, standing up and brushing off her clothes.

"He's fine. I rigged that stuff to make him react like that so you'd flip and-" Kevin got cut off when Gwen hit him.

Her eyes scorched his skin like lasers. "You're telling me that you two bumbling idiots set up this whole charade to scare the living daylights out of me by nearly murdering my cousin just so that you could throw me a massive surprise party and give me a freaking heart attack about him when it was all just some kind of sick, twisted gag?!"

Kevin was silent for a few minutes, staring at her and trying to compute all the things she'd just said. Since he didn't perfectly understand all of it, he gave a little shrug and said, "Uh-huh."

She knew there was more to come.

"But we're not a couple of bumbling idiots."

She waited for the stupid joke to come after it.

"That's just Ben. I'm the adorable one." He smiled evilly.

Gwen thought all this over for a second. "So why didn't you do that instead of Ben? I mean, I would've been totally crushed if you were hurt and I would've been in a spiraling depression, but why Ben?"

Kevin gave a choked little laugh, remembering why Ben had done it instead of him. "For one, someone had to drive and I didn't trust either of you."

It made sense, Gwen figured.

"Plus, Ben offered."

The redhead shook her head, thinking on how crazy her cousin was just for doing that.

Pressing his hand to the window, Ben prayed that someone would see him and come out. Another spasm jolted through him.

Sadly, he sat there for hours, wondering why the heck he volunteered for it. Kevin got a big surprise when he fell into the car and found Ben still laying and shaking in the backseat. He stabbed a needle into the younger boy's arm and shoved him out of the car without a second thought.

"KEVIN!" Ben yelled. The use of his body had come back and his convulsions stopped and his eyes came back into focus. That was a good sign.

The dark teen drove away laughing his head off.

**A/N: yeah, I thought this would be better, but I still like how it came out. Kind of. Reviews make me smile and write more! So thankies to all that have been nice and give me good feedback! Love you all!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. Yes, Ben is fine.**


	14. Confetti

**A/N: okay, I've been majorly updating everything all day. So here's another moment of Ben for good measure. My brain is fried. I had this planned for a while, but I wasn't sure how to write it & whether to put it here or in Car Arguments but since I took care of Car Arguments for the day, Ben needed some attention.**

* * *

Carl picked up the phone on his day off. He'd decided to spend some much needed time with Ben instead of doing everything Sandra had told him to do. Such as cleaning out the garage. It could wait for later. He dial the number for his wife's work phone.

They'd spent the day playing football in the backyard, watching some Sumo Slammers, (at Ben's request) and eating anything that sounded good.

"Hello?" she picked up, recognizing the number and shoving another forkful of salad into her mouth.

"Hey, honey," Carl said nicely, looking over his shoulder again at Ben who was sitting at the kitchen table with the Kentucky Fried Chicken he had gotten earlier.

Sensing the tension in his voice and the overly nice way he said it, she immediately jumped to a conclusion. "Did Ben blow up the toaster or microwave again?"

"No. I took care of that, by the way."

The microwave sat on the counter, fried as ever. It was still in tiny ashes that hadn't been poked at by Kevin yet. They all were still in amazement at how Ben could destroy a microwave without even turning it on. And a toaster.

"Sure you did." Sandra rolled her eyes. "So what happened?"

"Well, I have a question." He ran his fingers through his shortly cropped brown hair.

"What did you boys destroy?"

"Nothing! Nothing!"

She sighed. "I'll let you get away with it this time. So what's up?" She took another bite of her salad.

Carl looked over his shoulder to Ben who was lifting all the little chunks of his chicken into the air and dropping them back on his plate again and saying "Confetti!" every few seconds. "Does Ben usually make confetti out of the skin from the fried chicken? He even snapped all the bones into itty bitty pieces… It's pretty cool actually. We should try that at our next party or something."

That got Sandra to spit lettuce all over her desk.

* * *

**A/N: I did this at a party the other night… fun, but people stared at me… R&R cuz u kno u luvd it! And bcuz u kno it'd b fun to try! Trust me, it is.**

**~Sky**


	15. World Domination

**A/N: looked at my traffic today for my stories. This alone has about 1/5****th**** of my views… so I'm going onward with it! I may need a sequel if my ideas are this good and if my sister stays inspirational. Got a whole bunch lined up for later!**

**Disclaimer: don't own Alien Force or this plan. Mythri does because she came up with it in twenty minutes during P.E. cuz we were pretty bored.**

* * *

Gwen looked over to Ben. They sat in her living room, staring at the huge static filled tv as her father was outside, throwing snowballs at the satellite to see if the tv turned on. So far, three hours later, it wasn't exactly working.

Her cousin was drawing with a pencil on something that Gwen couldn't quite make out. "What are you doing?" she asked.

Ben kept working on whatever it was like he hadn't even heard her. His tongue was out of his mouth and she had a feeling that was his thinking pose. As if he really could think…

"Ben," said Gwen again, waving a hand in front of his face to get his attention.

This got his eyes to flick up at the speed of light to the tv and then hold up his hands like a ninja, ready to fight. "Is the tv back on?" he asked.

The redhead rolled her eyes. "No, it's not."

"Oh." He was silent and looked back down at the huge book on his lap. "Then why'd you bother me?" Green eyes filled with temporary displeasure, then he sighed and got up to get the pencil that had somehow been thrown halfway across the room in his moment of ninja-ness.

"I wanted to know what the heck you were doing." She tilted her head so that she could properly see what he was drawing on.

It was a roadmap of the world (probably Kevin's) with little sketches and words scribbled here and there across the United States of America. She flipped the page to find more words written around South America, and then, a few pages later, more around Australia. "What is this?"

Ben dove for the couch, snatching up the map as if his life depended on it. "It's mine! Mine, I tell you! Mine!"

"You going to tell me what it is?"

He huffed a little. "Well this is obviously a road map of the world!" he pointed out the obvious. "I thought you were smarter than that, Gwendolyn!" He pulled the pages tightly to his chest, guarding it as his most prized possession.

"No, I meant what're you doing with it."

"That's confidential."

"I'm your cousin."

He seemed to think it over for only a second before shrugging and throwing the map at her. "It's my plan for world domination."

Gwen's emerald eyes darted up and she eyed him carefully. His left eye wasn't twitching. "Um… Ben… you've got the most powerful weapon in the universe. Why do you want world domination?"

"I don't." He leaned back into the extremely plush sofa.

"Then why'd you draw all this and plan it out?"

He stripped the map from her hands. "I got really bored."

"Where'd you get the map anyways?"

"Kevin had it under the backseat."

"Ah." That explained a lot. She took it back and flipped the pages to see Canada. In the pencil marks, she could read the words 'Fill water balloons in Niagra **(A/N: sp?)** Falls. Save for Washington D.C.'

He read silently over her shoulder when she flipped the page to their nation's capital. There were the words 'Bomb Washington D.C. with water balloons from Niagra Falls. Wait for Noah's flood and then take President hostage.'

"Really, Ben?" Gwen dared to ask. "Really?"

Enthusiastically, he nodded.

Gwen kept flipping pages. "Okay, and in Australia, you plan to show a fake kangaroo blowing up?"

"And koalas!" Ben added. "It's their main supply of tourists. And after we put siege to Australia, they can't get anywhere. They don't have much of a military because they don't need to fight or anything. And without tourists, they can't make money to build an army."

"How can you lay siege to Australia?"

"It's an island. Duh."

Gwen was getting nowhere in this argument. "So how are you going to take Great Britain?" she asked.

Ben took the book and 'tsked' her a few times. He flipped to the page with the country of which his cousin had brought up. "I steal Big Ben." He chuckled softly. "I'll steal myself as Way Big. Wouldn't that be funny?"

"No." Her plain reply gave away her boredom with this stupidity.

"Well, it'd work. It's a great tourist source. Plus, if I lie to China about this huge army on a non-existant island, they won't join the fight. I could just take over."

"And Germany?"

"Tell them the pointy hats are weird."

"What would that do?"

"Then I'd buy a pointy hat and they'd join my side!" He grinned madly before putting his hands behind his head and kicking his feet up on the coffee table. "I'm loving this world domination thing."

With a sigh, the girl took the map and decidedly flipped to South America to see what Ben had mapped out there in this plan. Scrawled in were the words 'Chop down rain forest and kidnap the bugs.' "How do you kidnap bugs?" asked Gwen.

"Dunno. Bug spray?"

Feeling the need to wring her cousin's scrawny neck, Gwen flipped the pages again. "And that would speed up global warming?"

Ben held up his hands like scales. "Global warming versus Ben ruling the world…" He weighed it out for a few minutes. "I'm thinking me ruling the world is much, much more important."

"Uh-huh." Gwen threw the map back at Ben.

He snatched it out of the air and placed it on the couch beside him. "Yup."

"Are you going to give that back to Kevin any time soon?"

"Heck no! He'd take my plan and use it for himself!"

* * *

**A/N: and honestly, how much u wanna bet that Kevin would? Like it?**

**~Sky**

**P.S. no offense to any countries mentioned if I wrote anything offensive that I didn't know wuz offensive and u get the point. Lol. And I promise, I won't go thru with this at all if the government is reading this. I don't wanna rule the world. Too much pressure. Lol. REVIEWWW!!!**

**Thankies Bi nao!**


	16. Single Ladies

**A/N: alright, Warped will come soon. Maybe later today. Idk. It's going to be good tho. More of Dev and Eli hitting Ken, of course. But for now, a Moment of Ben. This one is one of the best I think.**

**Disclaimer: MY MOMENTS OF BEN! MINE! But Ben isn't actually mine. He's Man Of Action's.**

* * *

Julie whipped around the corner of her room, milk chocolate brown eyes wide with horror. She silently reached down into her pocket as the music filled her ears and the images of Ben still burned into her vision. "Gwen," she whispered when her friend had picked up.

"Hey, Julie," Gwen replied, taking the pencil out of her mouth for a minute to talk. "What's up?"

"It's Ben."

"What'd he do?" Gwen asked. She flipped the page of the spell book and sketched down a few of the ancient words in a notebook, hoping that maybe some combination of incantations would help Kevin. Her fingers were crossed, metaphorically.

The Asian-American winced as she heard the music start up again. "He's dancing."

"Oh, the horror," Gwen muttered sarcastically. She scrawled a few more words out on the empty white pages.

"It's bad, Gwen. Really bad." Julie peeked around the corner of the door to her room. She pulled back almost immediately. He was still dancing.

The redhead's interest was piqued. "As in?"

"He's dancing to 'Single Ladies'. In my room. It's the third time already. I'm scared to go in."

Gwen fought back her wild smile. Ben? 'Single Ladies'? Really? She wanted to go up to him and be like "What the heck, Ben. What the heck." Instead, the girl looked at her spell books and thought of her own boy issues. A selfconcious Kevin was not the good kind of Kevin. The good kind of Kevin was the annoyingly funny Kevin that drove her crazy because she wanted to give him the world, but nothing was good enough. Gwen's thoughts jumped back on track. "Why?"

Julie shuddered. "I. Don't. Know." She peered around the corner and gasped. "Gwen, make it stop!"

"I can't! I'm at my house! Jeez, what do you want me to do?!" Gwen was getting very frustrated with this. She didn't even care.

"But, Gwen, it BURNS!" she whispered fiercely into the phone.

"Then get over here and help me. I'm looking for Kevin's cure still and it's taking FOREVER!" Gwen sighed. "Then you won't have to see Ben dancing. I know that it's a very scary sight, but-"

"He's shaking his butt all over my room."

"Get on your moped and get over here before he blinds you." Gwen understood now.

Julie ran down the stairs as the song started up again. This time, she could vaguely hear Ben singing it. "He's singing, Gwen! Oh my God, I think my ears are bleeding!"

"Just run!" Gwen was definitely understanding this. After an entire summer road trip with her cousin, she'd seen enough of him to last her an entire lifetime. "Don't look back! When he realizes you left, he'll get bored and leave. That's what he always does."

"And my parents?"

"Meh."

Julie jumped down the stairs, slamming her phone shut and shoving it back in her jacket pocket. She threw open the garage door. Pulling on her helmet and kicking the motor scooter to roar it's engine to life, she left.

Ben was still dancing for another hour before he realized Julie was gone.

* * *

**A/N: the way I envision Ben dancing is not pretty…. it's almost as bad as Joe Jonas dancing to it.... R&R!**

**~Sky**


	17. Cake and a Fork and Ben

**A/N: Winging this one…**

**Disclaimer: Ben Ben Bennity Ben, what shall we do with you? Oh right, BUY HIM FROM MAN OF ACTION! But no, I don't own Ben 10 Alien Force…**

* * *

"You can't have your cake and eat it too," Gwen muttered. She rolled her eyes, giving up with him ultimately.

"Then what's the point of having cake?!" protested Ben loudly, holding his cake in the air over his head.

His cousin was worried whether the cake would fall on her head or his. Pink frosting did not work well with his shirt. Or her hair for that matter. Or the carpet in the best case. She rather use stain remover on it than have to clean it off of Ben. "It's an expression!" she pointed out.

"I _will_ have my cake! And I will eat it!" He stuck a fork in it. The sharp metal prongs made a shrieking sound against the white and fragile plate.

Gwen shuttered, hoping he didn't get violent with his cake eating. She wasn't ready to find out yet. He could be violent about anything. Some things, she didn't want to find out about. "Then eat it nicely!"

Stabbing the cake a second time, he shoved it in his mouth. Then screamed, dropping the fork and putting his hand in his mouth. The cake and it's plate clattered to the floor.

Could've been worse. Could've put his foot in his mouth. She considered the possibility. Yeah, he could've. "What happened?" Gwen asked.

Ben gave another little moan of agony.

"What?" repeated the redhead. She stared at him, worrying and wondering.

"I STABBED MY TONGUE WITH THAT STUPID FORK!"

Gwen just shook her head. "You are an idiot, you know that?"

Ben just gave another groan and looked at her. "Is my tongue bleeding?" He stuck it out at her so she could see.

"I am not going to answer that question…"

* * *

**A/N: okay, again, not exactly planned, but I just write sometimes. What happens happens. Reviews are mucho appreciated.**

**~Sky**


	18. Balloon

**A/N: i thought i uploaded this yesterday.... dangit. oh well. it's here now!**

* * *

"Maybe we should get cookies."

"Ben, it's my party and I'll get whatever I want to. Cookies aren't on my list."

"Why not, Gwen?"

"Because I said so!"

"Ow!"

"What happened?"

"I hit my head on a balloon!"

"And you said ow?"

* * *

**A/N: Review!**

**~Sky**


	19. The Jump

**A/N: 100th review!!! so in honor of it, let's go back to 10 year old Ben. Although most of these u can imagine dually as either 15 or 10… lol. or at least that's what the reviews i've gotten are saying.**

**Disclaimer: wish I owned it. But I don't. ;-;**

Ben stood on the top of the ranch style house, his cousin Ken standing right beside him. "Are you sure about this?" the older of the two asked, looking at Ben, eyes wary.

"Pssh!" Spittle flew everywhere. Ken was glad he wasn't in the direct line of fire. "Are you kidding me? This is going to be AWESOME!" Ben was holding a blanket around him, tied securely around his neck. Well, at least what the two boys thought was considered securely. A knot was good enough, wasn't it?

The sharp wind whipped at both of their faces, causing Ken to squint so he could see the younger boy. "This is crazy!"

"I know!" Ben grinned like a madman. "We're going to go down in history!"

"Or go six feet under," Ken muttered.

"What'd you say?" Ben yelled above the rushing air that nipped at their ankles and bare arms. It was getting cold out.

"Nothing!" Ken replied, realizing that this was getting dangerous. The blanket tied around his own throat was getting itchy and seemingly tighter. "Are you sure?!"

"Of course I'm sure!" The younger stared up at the sky for only a moment. Dark clouds swirled above their heads, closer than when the two were standing on the grass only minutes earlier. Then Ben took a deep breath, a flash of daring will. "We're going to fly today!"

Ben didn't know that he would be able to fly that summer with only a tap on his wrist. So he jumped.

Ken watched in horror as the blanket didn't catch the wind and Ben was falling, screaming for help.

Lucky for him, he landed on Carl. "WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU THINKING?! GET BACK INSIDE, BENJAMIN!"

Ken crawled off the roof, pretending like he was never there doing something so naïve.

**A/N: lol. I liked this. Originally, it was off bunk beds, but I figured the roof was better. More Ben-style. Review as always! Thanks guys!**

**~Sky**


	20. Bacon

**A/N: I feel I've been neglecting these lately… I have recently found that I favor 'Car Arguments' still. It was my first fic and it forever shall be!!! So here's another moment of Ben to balance it out.**

**Disclaimer: I own bacon.**

* * *

Kevin rubbed one eye. The mission had gotten over with late last night and he didn't have the energy to drive himself home so he'd camped out in his car outside of Ben's house. Driving in the dark around midnight or so was a good combination for Kevin, but not when one of his eyes was a bit fuzzy and the other one was swollen shut because of a stupid Forever Knight.

He slipped on his ID mask, watching the effects take over in the rearview mirror before opening the car door. The sun was out, which frankly sucked. He stretched to make sure he could still move before standing up. They had taken a pretty harsh beating last night.

Noticing the front door open with the screen letting light and air filter in, he figured Ben was up. Or at least his parents were.

The dark teen headed up to the front door and knocked slightly.

Sandra looked out. She saw the boy that Ben considered his friend. Although she'd heard the stories of what Kevin did when he wasn't with them and how much he tortured Ben. But she didn't care much. Ben had a friend. It was a good start. "Come on in, Kev," she called, heading down into the basement to start some laundry.

Timidly, he opened the door and let himself in. "Thanks, Mrs. Tennyson," he called down the stairs after her. Then he leaned against the doorframe to the kitchen, hearing Ben as the only occupant in the room. "Yo, Benji."

"Hey," said the brunette boy in his black shirt and dark blue jeans. "What's up?"

"Parked outside for the night. Mind if I grab something to eat before I leave?" Kevin hoped that he wasn't bugging the Tennysons too much. He practically lived with them some days and others, he was entirely beyond their innocence, dealing tech and disappearing into the shadows of his garage under the car and into that back room.

Ben only nodded. "I got bacon."

Kevin shuddered involuntarily, knowing his own experience with bacon.

"You do know it's the miracle of the human world. Bacon. It's even got a cool name, don't you think?" Ben turned around and caught sight of an empty doorway.

Kevin had disappeared at the first mention of bacon being the 'miracle of the human world'.

* * *

**A/N: lol. I love how Kevin just lives outside Ben's house sometimes. And probably Gwen's house more often!! Lol. And I really don't know what's up with Kevin and bacon!!! Maybe I should write something on it… R&R!**

**~Sky**


	21. The Game

**A/N: this one was sent in by the hundredth reviewer! ShawnC! Thank you again! Wish me luck. The summary I got was easier than probably writing it…**

**Disclaimer: idea isn't even mine this time… although I never would've thought of this in the first place… Ben 10 is Man of Action's.**

* * *

Kevin was sick of this awkward silence. "Have you guys ever heard of The Game?"

Gwen raised an eyebrow, clearly thinking about it.

Ben just stared at the driver and cocked his head.

The car rounded another bend.

"And you both just lost." Kevin gave a tiny chuckle, his head empty as always. Therefore, he couldn't lose.

"How can we lose already?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah!" Ben chimed in.

"And you both just lost again."

Gwen cocked her head this time. "Seriously, Kev, what is 'The Game?'"

"It is The Game."

Ben was ultimately curious.

"And Ben just lost."

"Kevin, I don't get how I can lose! I was only thinking about it!"

Gwen caught on the minute her cousin said that and Kevin's smile cracked just a little wider.

"And you lost again," Kevin laughed. "Dude, just stop!"

"BUT I WANT TO WIN!"

"You can't win. You can only lose."

"MEH!"

The redhead in the passenger seat was giggling. She loved having the upperhand.

"I WILL NOT LOSE!"

"Ben, you can only lose!"

"Then how are you not losing?!"

"Because I'm just awesome like that."

"KEVIN!"

"BENJI!"

Gwen's face was starting to hurt from all her smiling.

The car lurched to a stop.

"I DON'T WANT TO LOSE!"

"THEN STOP!"

"STOP WHAT?!"

"JUST STOP!"

"OH FOR THE LOVE OF ALL THAT IS MIKE!"

"Did someone call?" Darkstar dropped onto the windshield, the glass barely holding out under the crashing weight of his metal plated boots.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "Not really."

"Oh." He was silent for a moment. "So can I borrow Gwen?"

The driver sighed. "This will only take a moment." He opened the car door. Then reached into the backseat to drag Ben out by one foot.

Ben clung to the leather seats, trying to stay in the car. His nails weren't long enough to get a grip.

Kevin pulled him with one jerk and Ben came out of the car, his face hitting the sidewalk with a loud smacking sound. Then Kevin pulled the brunette boy's foot over his shoulder like a baseball bat. Then he flung Ben at the windshield.

Darkstar's eyes widened beneath his helmet as Ben crashed against him. They both laid on the blacktopped road for a minute.

Kevin climbed back in the car, slamming the door.

As an after thought, he rolled down the window. "BEN!"

"WHAT?!" He pressed himself off the ground and began to get off of Darkstar who was struggling violently, his gloved hands trying to push Ben away.

"HASTA LA VISTA!" He floored the gas pedal.

Gwen stuck her head out her window. "BEN, YOU STILL LOST THE GAME!"

Ben cursed some profanities while the car disappeared.

The two occupants were dying with laughter.

As soon as Gwen could speak, she said, "Kevin, you lost."

He leaned over and kissed her softly.

Darkboy and Ben were still tangled up on the sidewalk, each struggling to kill the other and still get away at the same time. So far, it wasn't working. At all.

* * *

**A/N: I read some crazy madness stories before I wrote this. 'Jeepers 2' and 'Random Phone Pranks' to name a few of them. Lol. That explains Darkboy (that's what I prefer to call him) coming out of nowhere.**

**So while you're soaking this in, some updates!!! ****My profile has been updated! Read the new stuff! New profile picture! Guess who it is!!! Also, new poll! Vote on it or DIE! Ahaha. Jk jk.**

**Thanks for reading and remember to review!**

**~Sky**


	22. Yardstick

**A/N: I was compelled to write something else for the day. Just as a thought. And a moment of my sister's craziness.**

Ben leaned down, looking under the couch. "Hey, can you grab me a yardstick?"

The dark teen he was sitting with reached over to grab it and hit the brunette over the head with the piece of wood before handing it to him "nicely".

"Why was a yardstick right next to you?" Ben asked.

"To hit you with in case you got too annoying." Kevin flipped the channels on the tv in Ben's living room. "Isn't any freaking football on?"

"It's the middle of summer," noted the younger of the two.

He mulled over this for a minute, casting a quick glance out the window to see the sun shining and no snow on the ground. "Stupid summer." Kevin settled the tv on a simple game of girls softball. Of course, baseball was entirely overrated through his eyes. "Why do you need the yardstick anyways?"

Ben gave a little huff as he laid on his stomach on the floor, his face pressed against the floor and the couch. "I dropped my pencil and I need it." He jammed the yardstick under the couch.

Kevin only grinned. "Okay then."

Jiggling the yardstick, Ben hoped to knock his pencil out from under the couch. "Kevin, could you help me out?"

"No."

After a few minutes, Ben gave up. Unsuccessfully, he tried to pull the yardstick back out and ended up snapping it in half. "Oh. Crap."

"What'd you do? Find the pencil yet?"

"I broke the yardstick."

Kevin let out a laugh. "Nice going, you moron."

"You could've just helped me!"

The dark teen shrugged. "No thanks."

Ben snorted, showing his displeasure at the older teen. "Okay, so how am I going to fix this?"

"Find a new pencil?" Kevin suggested. "I'm pretty sure you can't break a yardstick doing that."

"I already broke the yardstick!" snarled the brunette boy. He got back up on his knees to look over the edge of the couch to Kevin.

The dark teen shrugged. "Get a new yardstick?"

Ben suddenly caught a glint of yellow behind Kevin's ebony black hair. "Why do you have my pencil?"

Kevin reached up and pulled the pencil from behind his ear. "When did that get there?" He smiled. "Check it out! I'm _magic_!"

"SO I BROKE MY YARDSTICK FOR NOTHING?!"

**A/N: yupp... Kevin's magic alright... review as always! Thanks for reading!**

**~Sky**


	23. Half

**A/N: okay, had to write another one of these. Just real fast.**

* * *

Ben paced back and forth as Gwen typed up yet another sentence. "Are you done yet?"

The redhead let out a sigh. He'd asked at least thirty times in the last twenty minutes. She was so annoyed that he wouldn't just leave her alone for a few minutes. Maybe just long enough to work on this science homework. "Not yet."

Where was Kevin when she needed him to keep Ben distracted? He was at his garage. Working on his car. When Gwen actually needed him. It was rare, but she did want him at this point. Just to drag Ben away and maybe pound some sense into him. They could watch football for no apparent reason. As long as her cousin was out of her hair.

And her brother was back at college. Stupid college. The redhead wished he was in town long enough to get Ben away from her. Ken… He was so unreliable when she really needed him.

Her parents just had to be shopping at a time like this.

"Are you halfway done yet?" Ben asked. Again. Thirty first time in twenty minutes.

"No." She was so sick of this already.

He groaned real hard. "Are you a fourth of the way done yet?"

Gwen scrolled up on the document she was working on. She did a quick assessment of her work. She already had two full pages written up. "Yeah."

Ben put his elbows on the desk and dropped his head in his hands. "Are you two fourths of the way done yet?"

"Ben?"

"Yeah?"

"Two fourths is the same as half."

He was silent for a few seconds. "So is that a yes or a no?"

* * *

**A/N: reviewww!!!**

**~Sky**


	24. The NonTalking Chicken

**A/N: this just came on. My sis changed the channel to Phineas and Ferb as soon as Vendetta was over. Gunna post my review for it on my profile soon…**

**Disclaimer: do I own this? not as far as I know… unless Man of Action signed Ben 10: Alien Force over to Skylark Evanson...**

* * *

Ben stared at the tv screen. Handy Manny's music video for 'One Step At A Time' had come on. He watched the tools sing. A smoothie raised to his lips as he sucked in red bell peppers and some lemon zest.

Kevin sat next to him, spinning a piece of alien tech in his hand. He was still working to get to the center of it, slowly peeling away each layer of metal and electrical wiring with his bare hands. Of course, that was his idea of fun during commercials. He liked ripping stuff apart. It had become a hobby. What were they watching again? He looked up to the tv, a bit confused by the scene that it played.

Some tools had eyes and mouths. They were fixing a car. Tools were actually moving themselves. Like they had invisible legs or something stupid along those lines. And the car was in sucky shape. There were a couple of grown men. Singing. That disgraced them both without even trying. Kevin was looking forward to turning eighteen in a couple of years. Singing men was not something he expected. That was insanity. And shame to being a guy. Now for Ben, that was just something a bit expected.

"Do you see the chicken singing?" Ben asked, keeping a close watch on the fowl as its beak did not move. At all. His green eyes were trained on it like a hawk (ironically enough).

His obsidian orbs narrowed at the poor, overanalyzed chicken. "Um, no."

"Exactly." Ben pointed to the tv screen, pulling the straw to the smoothie from his mouth. The flavor lingered on his tongue, spicy and sour. "I mean, the tools are singing."

Kevin nodded slowly, not quite getting the point of this yet. "Yeah." He took a short breath. "What about it? Just 'cause the tools are singing doesn't mean much, Benji." He raised an eyebrow.

"But the chicken doesn't sing."

The raven-haired teen was totally lost with this. The point of this _was_? "What about it?" His eyes took on a questioning tone as he looked to his brunette friend.

"How do the tools sing?" Ben sipped on his smoothie again.

"Okay, so, Ben, here's the thing: they have mouths. And it's a children's show. The stuff has to sing to get viewers, you know?" Kevin wondered how hard it was to grasp the idea of a kid's show. A lot of stuff talks.

"But they don't have vocal chords. Or hearts. Or lungs. Or anything," Ben pointed out. "I mean, they're tools!" He knew the real world wasn't full of talking tools or else they wouldn't stay in Kevin's garage so much. There'd be too many voices saying too many unimportant things.

"Benji, just accept the fact that the tools sing. Got it?"

This infuriated the brunette boy. "Then why doesn't the chicken sing? If tools sing, then the chicken should sing!"

Kevin fought off his snickering. "Maybe the chicken talks."

"But it can't sing?! I mean, I can talk and I can sing. Can you talk? Yes you can. Can you sing? I don't know! But I have a good feeling that you can."

"Yeah, your ears would bleed." Kevin smacked the back of Ben's head hard enough that it make a _thunk_ sound. "Now just comprehend this, okay? Tools can talk and sing. The chicken, does not. Understand?"

"Yes, I understand, but I shan't acknowledge it!"

"Shan't?" Kevin inquired. He gazed at the tv screen as the music video thing wrapped up.

"It's a word," sighed a dramatic Ben. He whipped his head to one side to throw the brown hair out of his face. "Look it up in the dictionary."

"The chicken doesn't sing," retorted a smug Kevin. He smirked evilly. "Accept it."

"NEVER!" Ben jumped up and stormed from the room, jacket flowing behind him like the cape of a superhero. His smoothie was in his hand and he prepared himself for another refill.

Snickering, Kevin grabbed the remote off the table and flipped the television to the historical channel.

* * *

**A/N: I truly question the cartoons for younger children. Now Alien Force totally ignores that rule. It's for boys from ages 8-11 and girls 7 and up. (prime examples are rite in front of u people! I iz 14 years old and still luvin Kevin and Benji!)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave a review if u loved it!**

**~Sky**


	25. Hippo

**A/N: been a while since I updated this. had to write b4 'The Final Battle'. btw, very depressed about AF ending… but I heard Plumber Academy is in their future, which only spells extra trouble for the guys. Ben and Kevin and an academy… yeah, who knows how well that'll go over… **

**This is Younger Ben, jsyk**

**Disclaimer: u kno da drill**

* * *

He held his hands above his head, fingers twined together. His hips swayed in big, graceful circles.

And for some reason, he was wearing one of Gwen's nightgowns. This one was a pastel shade of yellow.

Flowers. Lots of them. Pink and purple and orange and blue and psychedelic.

The gown also had a giant smiling hippo on it, surrounded by rainbows and butterflies and unicorns.

Why would anyone have it, let alone Gwendolyn?

Ben sashayed a bit more in it, staring at himself in the mirror. He knew he looked totally hot in it. For a guy at least.

A flash of red hair entered. "OH! MY! GOD! BEN WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU FRIGGIN' DOING IN HERE?!"

"Tryin' on your stuff."

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

He gave a little snort, still prancing about in the yellow hippo nightgown. "Fine." He grabbed his boxers off the bed.

"AND YOUR NOT EVEN WEARING ANYTHING UNDER IT?! THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"Actually, I'm wearing some of your-"

This had to be Gwen's worst nightmare. She was only waiting to wake up. "GET OUT!"

His eyes glared at her and he stuck his tongue out. "I thought I looked pretty in this…" He walked into the bathroom to change back into his normal clothes.

The next day, Gwen built a bonfire in her backyard and burned every piece of clothing she owned.

* * *

**A/N: I would be terrified if that happened to me… lol. Review if u would, please.**

**~Sky**


	26. Our Car Is Dead!

**A/N: So I just had to make another OC bcuz Kevin's not crazy enough for some of Ben's antics. So meet Christian!!! He's going to be Ben's partner in randomness whereas Kevin is Ben's partner in crime… u kno wut I mean. I don't like Bevin!!! Set in UA or after Alien Swarm.**

**Disclaimer: only Christian is mine. Everything else, not mine**

* * *

Ben shoved the key into the slot. He turned it. The engine didn't rev. The headlights and dashboard didn't light up. It didn't start.

His friend was in the seat beside him. "YOU KILLED IT!"

"DID NOT!"

"DID TOO!" Christian slid out of the passenger door and walked around to the driver's side of his friend's car. "YOU KILLED THE POOR CAR, BEN!"

He stared at the key that sat in his palm. "OH MY GOD, I KILLED IT!"

"HECK YAH, YOU DID!" Chris slapped the back of his head. "YOU KILLED THE CAR!"

"MY POOR CAR!" Ben stretched his arms out and hugged the car to the best of his ability. "I'M SO SORRY, CAR!"

"WHY ARE WE YELLING?!" asked his friend, still, obviously, yelling.

"I KILLED IT, CHRIS!"

"I KNOW, BEN!"

Ben hugged the car even more. "PLEASE TURN ON CAR! PLEASE TURN ON! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ABANDONED PARKING LOT AND YOU DIED SO PLEASE TURN ON 'CAUSE YOU IS THE AWESOMEST CAR IN THE WORLD!"

Where was Kevin when they needed him?

On a date with Gwen.

Christian looked around the parking lot. "Dude, guess what I just realized."

"What?" Ben stroked the black and green car that was now his with the back of his hand, hoping it would roar to life any second now.

"WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF AN ABANDONED PARKING LOT!"

"I KNOW THAT, CHRIS!"

"BEN!"

"WHAT?!"

"WE CAN DANCE!" Chris jumped out from the parking space that he had been standing in and landed in the middle of the street that ran between the two lanes of spaces. "IN THE STREET!"

Ben's face just lit up. He had never been allowed to dance in the middle of the street. Never ever. "WOOOOOOOOO!" He followed Christian's lead and jumped out into the middle of the parking lot and started dancing randomly.

So his friend started singing and doing the Macarena. "OUR CAR IS DEAD! OUR CAR IS DEAD! OUR CAR IS DEAD!"

"OUR CAR IS DEAD! OUR CAR IS DEAD! OUR CAR IS DEAD!" Ben joined in. He was doing his 'Single Ladies' dance. "OOUUUURRRR CCCAAARRRRR IISSSS DEAADDDD!"

No cars passed them. No engine was rumbling nearby. Neither of them bothered to call for help. They were stranded almost twenty miles away from Bellwood and dancing randomly in the middle of an abandoned parking lot. Ben was shaking his butt everywhere while Christian was spinning in random ballerina circles.

"OUR CAR IS DEAD!" screamed Ben to the sky as he dropped to his knees in exhaustion _almost two hours later_.

Chris fell next to him only moments later. "Okay, now I'm tired. Can we go home now?"

"Car's dead. Didn't you notice?"

They both rolled over to face the black and green vehicle. It was still motionless and dead. No lights were on. No pounding of the engine under the hood. No smoke coming from the exhaust pipe.

"Crap," Chris growled, his cheek smacking the black top only a moment later. "This sucks."

"We still got to dance in the street…" Ben stared up at the sky. "That cloud looks like a giraffe with a viking hat on…"

"WHERE?!" Chris flipped over again to stare up at the sky. "No, it's a freaking chameleon. Duh."

Ben reached over and slapped Chris. "Giraffe with a viking hat!"

"CHAMELEON!"

"I WANNA GO HOME!"

"ME TOO!"

They lay there, out of breath.

"How do we get it to run?" asked Chris.

"Dunno." Ben shrugged. "Kevin built it."

"Call him."

"He'll be pissed to know that my car died."

"It didn't die," Christian clarified. "You killed it."

"I'm a murderer."

"A car murderer."

There was a silence.

Chris was left to wonder. "Can we just walk home?"

"No. We gotta bring the car with."

"Crap."

Another silence followed.

Chris jumped up. "Let's look at the engine."

Ben pressed himself off the ground. "Kevin's going to kill me. He's going to see what I did and then kill me in my sleep and then kill me again."

"How?"

"Kevin has ways." Ben ran his hand through his hair.

Chris peeled the hood off the engine.

"Okay, do you know how to fix cars?"

"No. OOOO, BUT IT'S PRETTY UNDER HERE! LOTZA FANCY LOOKIN' WIRES AND STUFFS!"

They were ultimately screwed.

Ben closed the hood on Christian's head. "COME ON! WE GOTTA GET HOME BEFORE I MISS MY CURFEW AND KEVIN COMES TO KILL ME IN MY SLEEP!"

"Awwwww…" Christian patted his friend's back even though his head was stuck under the hood. "It's okay. I'll come to your funeral unless Kevin comes to kill me too. Then I'll meet you six feet under, 'kay?"

"Okey-doke." Ben let Chris pull his head out from under the hood.

They stood there.

"I'm going to call my mom…" Ben sheepishly pulled out his phone.

"Twenty miles out of Bellwood and you murdered your car. We have to hide the body, Ben!" Chris ripped the phone out of Ben's hands and threw it on the ground. "HIDE THE BODY!" He threw all his weight against the trunk end of it.

The car didn't budge.

Ben did the same, trying to push the car forward.

It rolled a few inches.

Right off the edge of a cliff.

Both boys fell to their knees, Chris laughing in triumph, screaming, "THE BODY HAS BEEN HIDDEN! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Ben stared down at it. The dead car rolled off yet another cliff located at the bottom of the smaller one and fell out of sight.

"WOOOOOOOOO!" cheered Christian, running around in circles.

Ben could only think one thing. "Kevin is going to kill me in my sleep and then kill me again, kill me again, then throw me in a pit of fire and give my remains to wolves to eat."

* * *

**A/N: BAHAHAHAHA!!! .........** **BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! REVIEW!!! BAHAHAHAHA!!!!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. part two of this will be added to Car Arguments… hehehe…**


	27. Break Up

**A/N: huh… no hits today. Gotta fix that! Just came up with this with my friend yesterday… hehehe…**

**Disclaimer: Kevin=I have dibs. too bad Man of Action owns him...**

* * *

There was a silence. "Ben," Julie began. It didn't bother her at all to be doing this. They knew it was coming one of these days. "I'm so sorry.

Ben stared at the ground. His black sneakers were dark against the cool grass at his feet. What was going on? What had he done wrong to deserve this? Probably a lot of things, but he didn't really care. He'd tried, didn't that count?

"It's just…" She had to find a way to break this to him nicely… It wasn't simple as she had hoped, but it wasn't impossibly hard. She'd just have to be gentle about it.

Or take the advice so many other girls had given her. With boys, things were pretty easy.

"Ben, it's not you."

He was very puzzled by that. Why was this happening if it wasn't his fault? What had he not done wrong? Wait… Ben had to think this over. Suddenly a wave of confusion overwhelmed him.

"It's me." Julie knew that that clearly wasn't the case. It was definitely him and the fact that they just weren't right for each other. She was brilliant and clearly deserved better than this loser that she'd picked off the streets. Well, he'd picked her up at a tennis court, but whatever.

His jaw dropped. That was always how these things went. The world always does that. Girls can make it sound so simple and stupid of an answer. They make it easier than it should be. _Stupid girls_, he thought.

"But it was mostly you." She knew this plot all too well.

"What?!" Confused. Tired. Annoyed. Tired. Bummed out. Confused. This was hard to keep up with, but he thought he'd heard something wrong. "Hold on. Can you repeat that for me?"

"It's not you?" she offered softly. Crap. He'd picked up on it.

Gwen had showed her one trick that she had turned to like. When you can't break up with them brilliantly, baffled them with bull spit. It's what the redhead said would work. Especially on Ben. He was dumb enough to believe it, right? Wrong. He'd picked up on it. Maybe he had half a brain for once… Now was not a good time for him to grow a brain. Julie regretted using it now. She should've saved it.

"No, after that." He knew she was just punking him now. This was a stupid joke and it was so stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"It's me." Yeah, that would work. Julie just hoped he was really tired and wasn't listening at all.

But he was. "After that, Jules."

Crap, crap, crappity crap. She sucked in air. "But it was mostly you."

"All together now." He smirked and folded his arms across his chest. Ben was truly getting a kick out of this. He finally knew what Kevin felt like when he was making fun of the brunette boy.

"It wasn't you, it was me, but it was mostly you." She let out a long sigh. "Happy now?!"

"Just a bit." He rose to his feet. Ben bent down to brush off his dark blue jeans from the grass and dirt. His green eyes glinted with the joy of winning for once. Then he reached over and ruffled the girl's short black hair before heading off into the trees.

Julie found herself furious. HOW DID THAT BACKFIRE ON HER?!

* * *

**A/N: lolzzz!!!! Review and make me happyyyy**

**~Sky**


	28. Fish and Catnip

**A/N: alrite, had to write super fast!!!**

**Disclaimer: not mine!**

* * *

Ben looked at the fish. It was a strange fish. It was a very strange fish. "I wonder if it would eat catnip?"

The redhead gave him a harsh headslap. "Why would a fish eat catnip?!"

"I don't know. Why wouldn't it eat catnip?" he retorted with a snort. His green eyes were challenging.

Hers were working at a logical angle. "Cats eat fish. Catnip is most likely made with fish."

"Or mice."

He had a point. Gwen would not admit to that. "But if it is made with fish, which it most likely is, then the fish would be eating themselves."

"Cannibalism, right?" laughed Ben. Stupid fish for eating each other and themselves and stuff.

"Yes, but fish would not do that."

"But whales eat krill and krill are fish and whales are-"

"Mammals," the female Tennyson finished for him. "Don't say things until you know."

"Whales are still fish."

"NO THEY'RE NOT!"

He snorted. "Who cares?"

"Um, probably the whales."

"Stupid fish."

"Whales," she corrected.

"Whatever." Ben watched the fish for a bit longer. "This is boring."

"It's a fish. What did you expect?"

"I wonder if I could teach it a trick…"

"And let me guess," she sighed, folding her arms across her chest, "you'd reward it with catnip."

"Yeah. Just to see what would happen though. A scientific experiment thing, you know?"

"Yes. I know. But that could kill the fish."

"Do you have any catnip?" he asked.

She only smacked her forehead with her palm. "Oh brother."

"But I'm your cousin," pointed out Ben, now confused.

* * *

**A/N: hehehe… just random writing for the day! Review for no reason!**

**~Sky**


	29. Sea Cucumbers

**A/N: okay, are you ready? Ready for this? DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!! This one was sent in by snake screamer (yet again, thank you!) and I died laughing when I read it!! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: ~Characters: Man of Action. ~Plotline: snake screamer ~Slight editorial: Skylark Evanson**

* * *

"Why are we watching this again?" asked the brunette boy beside his cousin on the couch. The dark teen they usually hung around with was on the other side of the redhead, his well-muscled arm around her. They all watched the massive plasma screen that hung on the wall of Gwen's family room.

"Some stupid thing on the ocean and the stuff in it," Kevin said, flicking a single finger at the tv screen without caring. "I think that's a twig fish," he added, squinting at the screen to try and figure it out. "If we've got stick bugs, then there are probably twig fish."

"That's a sea cucumber," Gwen told the boys on both sides of her. "Shouldn't you know that?"

"I know what sea cucumbers are!" Ben said indignantly. His scrawny arms folded across his chest, clearly portraying his disgust for them thinking he was stupid.

"Oh yeah, let me guess their the fish version of regular cucumbers," commented the dark teen.

"Or they're actually a secret project of a hidden society," Gwen chuckled, trying to bug Ben just as Kevin was. So far, it wasn't working too well for either of them.

"Actually sea cucumbers are members of the Echinodermata family, meaning they're related to sand dollars and sea urchin. They are cylinder, or cucumber shape, hence the name. But cause of certain aspect, the sea cucumber are so different from other echinoderms that they were long separated and thought to be actually worms." Ben smirked at the way the two openly gaped at him after that.

"How..." Kevin started, shocked at what Ben said. He hardly knew anything except for cars, and Ben miraculously knew something about fish.

"Heh, I have my ways!" Ben said, not willing to admit he slept with his eyes open watching an animal documentary during school. "Now if you 'scuse me, the genius need to get a smoothie." Ben opened a door, got in, and closed it behind him.

"Yo, genius, that's a closet," Kevin pointed out, making Ben open the door and clamber back out.

"Of course... I knew that, I was just testing you," Ben stuttered moving to the next door and getting in. The door closed behind him once again.

"Another closet," snickered Kevin as Ben got out, looking very annoyed.

* * *

**A/N: ahahaha!!! Still love it!! Thanks for sending it in, Snake(hope you liked my slight editing)! Review if you loved it!**

**~Sky**


	30. Stuck

**A/N: need to keep on writing today!**

**Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine.**

* * *

Ben was just there, clearly looking like an idiot. His face was smushed against the glass so that he looked like a pug. Smushed. Absolutely _smushed_.

_Smushed? _he questioned in his thoughts. _Smushed? Is that a word? Would it ever be a word? Could I make it a word? Huh… I wonder if smushed is a word…_

He reminded himself to ask Gwen later. If he even saw her later…

In the randomness of the situation, he started singing. "If it hadn't been for Cotton-Eyed Joe, I'd've been married long time ago. Where did ya come from, where did ya go? Where did ya come from Cotton-Eyed Joe?" He started wiggling around in a dance-ish sort of way.

He wished he could really dance, but clearly this wasn't the time for it.

The beat of the music kept running through his head. "La-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da. Da-da-da-da-da-da-da. Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da. Da-da-da-da-da-da-da-da!"

Familiar laughter rang through the glass that he was pressed against. He heard it through the slot at his feet. He immediately stopped singing and screamed, "KEVIN! KEVIN, HELP ME!"

Gwen walked by. "Hey, Ben," she muttered, not bothering to stop.

"GWEN!" he cried, but she was already gone and on her way. HOW HAD SHE NOT NOTICED HIM?!

That laughter disappeared.

Ben kept singing. ""If it hadn't been for Kevin E. Levin, I'd've been outta this stupid box long time ago. Why did the heck did he stick me in here anyway? Why'd you stick me in this box, Kevin E. Levin?"

He did his little jig-like dance thing. It was pretty funny. To be stuck like that.

That laughter came back. "DANGIT, KEVIN, SO HELP ME THAT IF I GET OUTTA THIS VENDING MACHINE I'M COMING AFTER YOU!"

* * *

**A/N: hehe. He's in a vending machine… if you can't tell who put him in there, it was Kevin. because Kevin's awesome. Review it!**

**~Sky**


	31. Nerd Racist

**A/N: I miss reading the reviews for this. I can't put off writing these for very long, no matter how much I need to get 'Lightning' done. Ugh!! So I needed some Ben to tone me down.**

**Disclaimer: do. Not. Own. Ben 10.**

* * *

"Are you just racist against candy or something?" asked Kevin, looking at the small pile of Nerds candy. All the white ones were set aside, untouched and hardly even looked at.

Ben reached through the box and dug out more of them, placing them on the table right with the rest of them. "Kevin, I'm not racist against candy."

"I just found something ironic." Kevin leaned against the table that was in the center of Ben's zen styled kitchen. He always forgot how crazed and hippie the Tennyson parents were. "The nerd is eating Nerds."

"Jerk. Too bad they don't have candy called Jerks."

"Watch out, Benji," warned the raven-haired teen. He snickered. "I may just invent those one of these days." His lips were curled up towards the ceiling as he realized that if he actually needed a job that gave him some halfway decent money and wasn't totally illegal, inventing some useless candy would be perfect for him.

"Jerk," repeated the brunette boy.

There was only a small chuckle from Kevin. "Pretty sure you already said that."

More of the tiny white things fell out of Ben's palm and onto the table, just amassing in that pile. Wasted sugar in a box of the stuff. He was totally ruining the whole idea of having a whole bunch of flavors in one massive box.

"Well, Kevin, just so you know, I am not racist against the white Nerds. It's called a flavor difference that I do not like."

"Racist."

"I am not. I just don't like the white ones. They're fruit punch flavored. It's gross. You don't put fruit punch in candy. It's against the nature of the world, you know?" explained Ben as if it were common knowledge. "You can't make fruit punch flavored candy."

With a shrug, Kevin pulled out a chair from the table. "Okay, I'm pretty sure they've just proved you wrong, Ben. There _is_ fruit punch flavored candy."

"That doesn't mean it's right." Ben popped a few of the purple ones in his wide-open mouth.

"It still exists." Kevin kicked his feet up on the table and reached for some of the white ones. "You gotta respect them for coming up with it though." He tossed the Nerds onto his tongue.

"KEVIN! YOU CAN'T EAT THOSE!"

He chomped away. "Why the heck not? You trying to make me a Nerd racist too?"

"No! Those are white Nerds! I was saving them to prove a point to the Wonka company who made them!"

Instead of even thinking about listening to Ben, Kevin just popped a few more into his mouth. "Don't care. I'm hungry."

"Cool Whip's in the fridge."

The dark teen rose from the chair and headed for the fridge.

Ben scooped the white ones into his pocket. He needed to keep them from Kevin so he could save them for later.

He was still being a Nerd racist. The white ones would always be his favorite.

* * *

**A/N: that enough for now? I miss looking at my email and seeing all these reviews. I pout when I get home and I've only got one now… please leave a review so I don't have to pout like a sad puppy!**

**~Sky**


	32. Lemonade

**Disclaimer: Ben is an idiot. Kevin is the coolest. I love Ben 10. yet, I am not Man of Action and therefore I own none of the above.**

* * *

Ben had spent the past five minutes trying to figure out how to put lemonade into a fancy cup thing and then work out a way to stir it so that it was actually lemonade and not water with lemonade powder sitting at the bottom. That was always disgusting.

Kevin just sat there. Soda was so much simpler…

"Do you know how I would stir this?" asked the brunette teen, his eyes analyzing the problematic situation of having the spoon shorter than the amount of water within the fancy glass cup.

"No." Not like Kevin cared…

He looked it over again. He'd found the tallest spoon they had. It was tall enough to be bigger than his head, but the glass was bigger than the Super Duper Mega Cup over at Mr. Smoothy. And that thing was the size of the garbage bin in his room. "Okay, so… maybe a knife?"

"I would never give you a knife, but this is your house so I'm assuming you'd never give me a knife, right?"

Ben nodded. Then had a second thought. "Actually, I'd never give you any sort of weaponry no matter where we were. I mean, yeah, you build it and yeah, you sell it, but that doesn't mean I want you to use it against anyone or anything." He looked at the glass again.

"What if your life depended on it?" Kevin questioned, pulling his lips from the straw of his soda from Burger Shack. At least Burger Shack didn't have a sign with a dancing smoothie cup on it.

"Maybe." Ben started to go through the drawer with the massive wooden spoons that hardly anyone ever used anymore. Why did they have all these kitchen utensils when the Tennyson family never even cooked? "Think this would work?" asked Ben, holding up one that was almost as long as his arm.

Kevin's eyes widened. Never before had he seen a spoon that big… "Yup. I'm pretty sure that would work…"

"Cool." Ben slammed the drawer shut, the rustle of other knives and enormous wooden spoons sounding from within. Then he stuck the huge spoon into the cup the size of Kansas and began stirring it. "I hope this is awesome."

"It had better be better than awesome." Getting Ben's hopes up and then watching them crash like a wounded bird was his hobby. Kevin just let a smirk fall upon his face. He loved bugging the crap out of Ben.

And the brunette teen's eyes lit up, face brightening with a smile of delight.

Such a sucker.

Five minutes later, when Ben finally deemed the lemonade powdery stuff fully dissolved and that the stuff was drinkable, he began looking around. "Think my parents keep straws around here?"

"Probably," said Kevin, still not caring a whole lot.

He crouched down and started opening the cabinets at his feet before rummaging through the supplies within. Still more useless garbage that had never, ever been used. Ben tossed aside a couple of huge plates, probably for chips and random healthy foods that his parents loved so very much. Stupid hippies and vegetarians.

"I can't find a straw," whined Ben about half a minute later, already sick of searching.

"Suck it up."

"How am I supposed to do that without a straw, Kevin?!"

Realizing the unintended pun, Kevin added, "No pun intended."

"Clearly," snorted Ben, slamming the cabinet door and not even bothering to look for a straw in the next one.

Kevin drained the last of his soda before removing the straw and flicking it in the direction of Ben. "Here ya go, munchkin boy."

"Not a munchkin."

"And I'm not a chauffer." Kevin snapped the lid on and off the Burger shack cup to keep his hands busy and to keep himself distracted from the longing that was seeded within his mind to slap the back of Ben's head while he wasn't looking.

Ben snatched the straw off the ground. It was too short for what he wanted. _Way_ too short. Yet he stuck it into the huge fancy cup thing and held it with one hand. "This is going to be so very epic."

"Uh-huh," muttered Kevin, still trying to keep from slapping Ben.

The brunette boy leaned down and sucked at the straw before pulling away suddenly and spluttering lemonade and spit everywhere. He seemed to be choking for a second which only caused the dark teen to snicker harder than he already was. Once Ben caught his breath and was able to be angry again, he yelled, "THIS STRAW TASTES BAD!"

* * *

**A/N: hahaha… my sister inspired this one. Just randomly… R&R! thanks!**

**~Sky**


	33. Vulgar

**A/N: had to write some Ben before I drove myself absolutely insane!**

**Disclaimer: Ben is not mine and neither is anyone elseee!**

* * *

Ben looked down at his homework. A synonym for vulgar? He thought for a second. First of all, what the heck did vulgar mean? He looked down at his dictionary. Why had his parents wasted money on this when he could just use a computer?

Sighing, Ben grabbed it and flipped a bunch of the pages. "Vulgar…" He breathed the word, hoping it would make it easier on him. It didn't. "Vulgar…"

It sounded like something disgusting. Or gross. His only thought of a synonym for vulgar with that definition was Kevin… Then another thought struck his puny little brain: Vilgax was definitely vulgar.

"Vulgar!" he squealed with delight as he finally found the page. Then he read the definition. "Common."

So neither Kevin nor Vilgax was vulgar. "Dang…"

Ben sketched that down on the page. Then his electric green eyes skimmed the next question. "A sentence with vulgar in it…" He thought it over for only a few moments before giving up. All this homework stuff was way too hard!

Sandra Tennyson passed the doorway, a basket of laundry balanced on her hip.

"Hey, Mom," called Ben, eyes instantly flitting to his mother's form as she passed the doorway, "do you know a sentence that has vulgar in it?"

Her reply was simple. "I don't know, but you'd better get some socks on your feet before you freeze to death." And she vanished.

Ben bit his lip for a second before scrawling down that exact sentence on the paper on the line given for an answer. And it fit too, which made him proud of himself for getting something so long to fit on such an itty-bitty line.

The next day, when he raised his hand to answer that exact question for the class, he got laughed at. A lot.

His teacher just stared at him. "Ben, where did you get that kind of an answer?"

"My mom. I asked her 'cause I was stuck on it."

The woman at the front of the class rolled her eyes and put a hand to her forehead, a sure-fire sign of surrendering to this merciless job of teaching high school kids. "Benjamin, I believe she was trying to tell you to put socks on, not giving you help with your homework."

"THAT MAKES SO MUCH MORE SENSE!"

* * *

**A/N: totally a moment of my sister too. Enjoy!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. my profile has been updated with some **_**incredible**_** Gwevin music videos. Check 'em out!**


	34. Taylor Swift

**A/N: hello my buddy people of the FanFiction world. I would love to share with you yet another chapter of whatever I decide to write in a few seconds.**

**Disclaimer: whatever I'm going to write, I probably don't own it.**

**-MINUTES LATER-**

**got it!**

* * *

Chris's eyes searched the screen, his tongue darting across his lips as he stared at that girl on the tv with a desperate longing in his gaze. "Man, she's so drop dead gorgeous that I wanna make pancakes on her beautiful head."

Gwen had to look over at her cousin's best friend and wonder what the heck was wrong with this boy. He was almost stranger than Ben...

Yet he wasn't deterred. His goo-goo, obsessive eyes never left the tv. "I bet those would be the best friggin' pancakes in the history of all pancakes." A bit of drool slipped from the corner of his mouth, running down his pale skinned and deeply freckled cheek.

Ben scrambled back onto the couch, squeezing between Gwen and Chris, Kevin on the other side of Gwen, his arm around her shoulders while she tucked her head into the crook of his neck. His ebony hair tickled her face. "You guys didn't tell me she was back on!" her brunette cousin whined like a little girl who hadn't gotten her way.

"Ben!" yelled Chris, jabbing his friend with his finger, "She's back on!"

They were both distracted once more, drool falling from both their mouths, dribbling down their chins. Googly eyes were made at the television screen as if the girl on the tv had not only stolen their hearts, but eaten their brains as well.

Rolling her eyes, the redhead tucked herself closer to her boyfriend. He was very cuddly for once… Gwen found it strange, but didn't question why he was being so open about their relationship lately.

"We should so borrow her for a day and make waffles on her…" Ben's drool dropped on his now soaked green jacket.

"I like pancakes better," noted Chris, fixing his hair as if she was actually in the room. "But I agree with borrowing her for the day. Taylor Swift is smokin' HOT!" He watched the amazingly blonde and beautiful country singer dance around on the stage of the morning 'Wake Up' garbage-y show that none of them would actually watch unless there was some kind of good performance on it. Taylor Swift classified as a good performance.

"Yeah…" Ben's eyes practically rolled into the back of his head as he was slobbering so badly. "I can tell her I love her if we borrow her…"

"Nah," Chris laughed. "She'll love me. I'm blonde like her." He proceeded in pretending to slick back his hair Elvis style. "I'm going to be her first pick if she's gotta marry one of us."

"Pfft!" Ben flicked his hand in Chris's direction. "You moron, our engagement party is this weekend. And this is exactly the reason why you weren't invited!" He bolted upright and straight off the couch. "You are totally jealous of me and my future wife!"

Gwen wondered what the heck those two saw in the singer. She just liked Taylor Swift's music…

"AM NOT!" cried Chris, also jumping up from the couch in a very dramatic fashion.

"ARE TOO!"

The redhead sighed, remembering the days when she had had these same arguments with Ben back in the Rustbucket before it got destroyed… and then destroyed again… and probably destroyed again…

"BEN'S A LIAR!" screeched Chris, drowning out the lyrics and music of _Mary's Song (Oh My My My)_ that the blonde on screen was singing.

"NO I'M NOT!" He reached over and whacked the back of Chris's head. "I'M GUNNA MARRY TAYLOR SWIFT AND YOU WON'T BECAUSE I WILL AND I WANT TO KISS HER HALO OF GOLDEN HAIR EVERY NIGHT AND I WANT TO WATCH HER WHILE SHE SLEEPS AND I WANT TO GIVE HER HUGS WHEN SHE YELLS AT ME THAT I NEED TO TAKE A SHOWER!"

Gwen just stifled a giggle and looked up at Kevin who was staring at Ben with an estranged look. His obsidian eyes gleamed with the onslaught of jokes that would come later.

Silence came from Chris. Then he cleared his throat and said, "Alright, I give, but I get to make pancakes on her face every other weekend, deal?"

A small nod came from Ben. "Okeydoke."

The redhead looked up at Kevin and now found his jaw dropped. He looked down at her, eyes nearly fearful. "Gwen, never, ever never, let me do_ anything_ like that."

She sighed softly and nodded, trying to curl tighter against his strong sturdy chest as his other arm closed around her in a full embrace.

Ben and Chris remained staring off into the distance. "I can taste those pancakes now," breathed Chris.

* * *

**A/N: this… just… killed me… I love Tay's music, but this was irresistible to write… I couldn't help it… leave a review and enjoy laughing over this one…**

**~Sky**


	35. Doors Are Dangerous

**A/N: just spontaneous moment of Ben that I felt like writing…**

**Disclaimer: own nothin' at all. And this one is a bit more rated T than the others. Sorry.**

* * *

Ben walked into the room, his mind distracted by the music that was playing really loud in his ears. He loved listening to music. It drowned out the rest of the world. He tapped his fingers in rhythm to the beat on his royal blue dyed jeans. He started to head into Gwen's room, not even bothering to knock and just pushed the door open.

His redheaded cousin was beneath her ebony haired boyfriend on the bed. Kevin's shirt was off and they were clearly enjoyed the much needed make out session that was going on.

Lately, their relationship had been a bit on the rocks. This was definitely going to help the recovery team of Kevin's chocolates and roses patch up the worst of the bruises and cuts that he'd probably caused by doing something clearly stupid…

Gwen's legs were wrapped around his waist and her senses were overwhelmed by Kevin's presence, so close, so near, so real, so perfect. Her fingers traced his chiseled abs. He had a six-pack under that deep black shirt that he always wore. Who would've guessed? And he had murmured in her ear earlier that he was working on his eight-pack just for her…

Kevin's lips were tied with Gwen's, the two locked together, pretty much twined as one person for the rest of their lives. There were no questions about it.

Ben was utterly oblivious for a few more moments.

Her fingers traced every line of his beautiful chest, feeling him shiver at her touch. Gwen heard his voice whispering every ounce of his endless love for her. And the red haired beauty never got sick of hearing his voice say such things…

The dark teen loved being able to please her, to make her smile, to hear her soft giggle even when it was something totally lame.

His piercing green gaze finally looked up from the playlist on his iPod to see his cousin and her deeply romantic relationship with her boyfriend on her bed. Ben's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. He bolted from the room, running into the door and falling over, unconscious.

The couple hadn't realized Ben had been there. Kevin looked at him while Gwen took a few seconds to fix her hair and to make sure lipstick wasn't smeared all over her lips (but it covered most of Kevin's face, so why did it matter?) and to double check the time so that her parents wouldn't come home. The clock read three in the afternoon. They wouldn't.

Kevin's dark gaze found Ben's crumpled body on the floor. He gave a little grunt, turning back to Gwen. "I'll take care of him later. Throw him out the window or something…" His kissed Gwen again and she let out a long sigh.

"Yeah, that'll work," agreed the redhead, silently rubbing her cold hands against his strong, broad chest some more.

* * *

**A/N: sorry. Gwen and Kevin needed a make out scene and I needed Ben to run into a wall. It worked out for everyone. Review!**

**~Sky**


	36. Playdoh

**A/N: I had the best day ever…**

**Disclaimer: wow…**

* * *

Kevin just looked over at Ben as he sipped on his smoothie innocently. It had been a terribly long day and they were hanging out inside Toys R Us since it was the only place nearby with enough air conditioning to keep them nice and cool instead of the muggy heat that was making the two sweat like pigs. "You know that it sucks in here, right?"

They were surrounded by Barbies.

"I wouldn't say it totally sucks," said Ben, just looking at them for a moment. "A lot of them are partially naked."

The dark teen shuddered. "Dude, that's sick."

Shrugging, the brunette began to wander away. "I think we still got twenty minutes left…"

Kevin sighed and followed, tailing behind a bit. "This is going to get boring pretty fast…"

"Why did Gwen drag us in here again?" Ben asked.

"Wanted to relive the worst of her childhood."

"That would be hanging out with me and Ken and having us throw dinosaurs at her." Ben looked to the sides at the Barbies. It was very pink. "It was fun."

"That would be very traumatizing."

"Yes, yes it was." Ben laughed so hard smoothie nearly spluttered from his mouth and all over the white and black linoleum floors.

Kevin wanted to shoot himself.

Suddenly, Ben let out a girlish squeal. "KEVIN KEVIN KEVIN KEVIN KEVIN KEVIN KEVIN KEVIN KEVIN KEEEVVVVVIIIINNNNN!"

He only raised an eyebrow, questioning once again whether Ben was really a guy or not. "What?"

"CAN YOU BUY ME SOME PLAYDOH? PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEAAASSSSSEEEEEEEE? DON'T MAKE ME BEEEEGGGG!"

"Huh?"

"PLAAAAYYYYDOOOOOHHHHH!" Ben screeched once more. "IT'S THE STICKY STUFF THAT'S LIKE CLAY BUT IT'S NOT AND IT'S BEAUTIFUL AND I SOOOOOOO TOOOOTTAAAALYYYY WANT SOMEEEEEE!" He pointed to some bright and colorful yellow containers of stuff.

"Ben, have you had crack again?"

"PLAAAAYYYYDOOOO OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH HHH!"

Kevin shook his head. "No playdoh for Benji."

Gwen rounded a corner, shaking like she had just relived her worst nightmares. "Let's go."

"Ben wants playdoh," Kevin mentioned, following her closely while Ben threw a tantrum over by the containers of colorful clay.

"He's banned from that too."

"Like the toaster?"

"What do you think he put in the toaster to blow it up the first time?"

Kevin's only response was "Oh…"

* * *

**A/N: pfffttt! *falls over and dies laughing***

**REVIEW!**

**~Sky**


	37. What Can We Destroy In Twenty Minutes?

**A/N: Ben… I'm really running out of inspiration without my sis around… hmm…**

**Disclaimer: nuthin at all, babezzzz**

* * *

Kevin looked around the store. It was boring. Nothing was there that was good enough to even _look_ at.

But that was what the two boys got for going to the freaking mall with Gwendolyn Tennyson.

"Hey, Benji," said Kevin, trying to break the silence, "what do you think we can destroy in twenty minutes?"

The brunette one looked around slowly as if taking inventory of the place. "Well, I would say not much without a sledgehammer."

Kevin nodded. "True that."

* * *

**A/N: another short one. Review it!**

**~Sky**


	38. Did I Just Sneeze?

**A/N: Ben!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Ben 10.**

* * *

A sword slashed at Kevin's arm and he retaliated with a slicing motion from his own arm shaped somewhat like a sword. But to him, it kind of looked like a straighter version of a boomerang.

The sword swept through the air and cut into Kevin's steel armor, breaking it so that his skin was revealed beneath the metal protecting him.

"Oh crap." He looked at his arm. Blood seeped out, soaking the steel that covered him in a deep scarlet. "Not cool, man!"

"Kevin!" cried Gwen, seeing her boyfriend hurt badly. She whacked a couple of Forever Knights out of the way so she could take a few steps closer to him before being ambushed by yet another group of the metal knuckleheads. She knocked most of them out of the way, still working to get closer to Kevin so that she could make sure he wasn't wounded too terribly.

He kept up his sword-like arm and kept hitting the metal clad knight with it. The other hung limp at his side as pain surged down through his muscles that had been cut through. Kevin tried to hit a little harder to cut through the enemy's armor, but it was no good.

Another Forever Knight jumped at him, a sword stabbing right through his back and cutting through the armor easily.

The form of a red bat-like thing swooped down from the rafters and assaulted both Forever Knights attacking the Osmosian. They were both knocked away like flies with a fly swatter.

Kevin was able to drop to the floor, face twisted up in pain as he realized the damage that was really done. He'd been stabbed in the back before, but that was when it was metaphorical. Now it was literal and it hurt worse than being thrown into a pit of fire. He would know.

Gwen's fury wrapped her up like a present. She unleashed her pure rage upon them.

The Forever Knights were blasted all over the walls before slumping down them and passing out.

Ben looked at his dark friend. "Kev, you gonna live?"

His redheaded cousin joined them as fast as she could wearing heels. "What happened?" Gwen asked, referring to the fact that his armor had weakened so easily compared to normal fights where it could withstand anything that was thrown at him.

Instead of replying, the Levin teen let his armor fade away. "Dunno, but it hurts real friggin' bad…" His dark eyes fell to the cut on his arm. He winced at the sight of crimson blood that was painting his pale skin.

"See, Kev?" said Ben, taking off his jacket so he could help his friend. "I'm giving things up for you. You should respect me more."

There was a long pause when no one said anything.

Ben's face twisted up in confusion. "Did I just sneeze?"

Both Gwen and Kevin shook their heads, very confused now.

* * *

**A/N: another one from my beloved *cough* sister. Review please!**

**~Sky**


	39. Road Trip

**A/N: summer school (not 'cause im a moron, it's because I won't hav to take that class next yr) So I was stuck in one classroom for five hours with only a fifteen-minute break. Torture.**

**Disclaimer: not Man of Action, just a huge fan of his excellent work.**

* * *

"You know what we should do?" asked Ben. He leapt out of his bunk.

"Huh?" asked his cousin, rolling off the top bunk of the Rustbucket's bed-like thingamabob.

"We should go cliff diving." He spread his arms out like a chicken and then ran out the door of the Rustbucket, forgetting the last step and tripping down the stairs. He face planted into the blacktopped road at his feet.

"Ben, you just put the 'trip' in road trip," commented his redheaded cousin.

* * *

**A/N: review!**

**~Sky**


	40. A Seizure?

**A/N; just had to write something today to keep the people happy.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing.**

* * *

Ben laughed uncontrollably, falling out of the backseat and onto the parking lot at Mr. Smoothy. That was what he got for sitting in the car wrong.

"What the heck, Benji?" asked Kevin, staring at his friend on the parking lot's ground.

Not like Ben acting random was an uncommon act. But it sure wasn't normal for him to randomly burst out laughing and actually spit smoothie everywhere. Ben would never jeopardize a smoothie because they cost him too much cash to waste.

And now the blend of something fruity and a random vegetable (he'd lost track of what Ben ordered) was spilled all over the blacktopped lot.

Ben was shaken with what seemed like seizures of laughter, coming one second, gone the next, and he convulsed like it hurt him to be giggling so hard, sounding like a small school girl.

"Benji?" Kevin asked, leaning against the car door and bending down a little so he could check and make sure Ben wasn't really having a seizure. Because if he was, Gwen would never let him hear the end of it. Kevin could imagine it.

"You let my cousin die? How could you?"

"Why the heck was he laughing? Did you kill him?"

"Kevin, you idiot! You drove your car over my cousin while he was having a seizure because he pissed you off?"

"BEN, DON'T DIE! GWEN'S GOING TO KILL ME IF YOU DIE!" yelled Kevin, dropping down and shaking his friend, glad it was practically the middle of the night and that no one was around. It would hurt his reputation if he actually cared about anyone.

Instead of answering, Ben laughed harder, smoothie spraying out his nose now like a waterfall.

Ew.

"Kevin," giggled Ben.

The dark teen let out a sigh of relief. Ben could still speak. That was a good sign. And not a bad sign. Either way, it was good! Gwen wasn't going to kill him now! Kevin felt like doing a victory dance.

Ben spluttered more smoothie onto the ground as he laughed harder.

"Okay, Ben, what happened?" asked Kevin, focusing on his friend now. He sat in the driver's seat, feet hanging out the side of the car.

"Chris sent me a funny picture of a really fluffy and angry looking kitty…" Ben chuckled more, losing his breath and ending up coughing up more smoothie.

Kevin just kept sitting there, very confused now.

"The caption said 'I HATE EVERYTHING!'" Ben curled up in the fetal position and laughed harder.

Kevin was confused… Why did Chris like sending pictures of cats anyways?

* * *

**A/N: don't forget to check out Kasta Evanson! But leave reviews for me first. I'm more specialer than her! I luv bein her sista…**

**~Sky**


	41. The Fourteenth

**A/N: gotta find a good one here… Ah. Got it. this was a totally killer joke on a cruise I was on. The guy sed it and it wuz so funny, but it takes a few minutes to get it. lol. But it's hysterical. The other half of it will be on "96 Moment of Kevin"… hehehe… younger Ben, jsyk**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all. Sorry.**

* * *

Ben could only hear the cries of what sounded like a gang of boys on the other side of the fence.

"Thirteen! Thirteen! Thirteen!" they chanted perfectly in sync with each other so it all sounded like almost one massive voice coming from the other side of the rotting panels of wood.

He blinked a few times. Why were they chanting thirteen?

He looked at his watch. The Omnitrix didn't tell time. Ben hated that. So they probably weren't chanting about the time… He remembered there wasn't a thirteenth hour on the clock. Oops. He was wrong.

"Thirteen! Thirteen! Thirteen! Thirteen!" It was only growing louder.

The brunette Tennyson kept walking along the New York sidewalk, staying along this fence. He was trying to find a place where he could look through to see what was going on in there.

Thirteen? What else had to do with thirteen? Was it the thirteenth day of the month? Ben thought about it. No, it wasn't. It was the tenth.

The incessant chanting continued, growing even louder. "Thirteen! Thirteen! Thirteen! Thirteen! Thirteen!" It kept ringing in Ben's ears.

He found a knothole that had been punched out of one of the planks of wood. Slightly bending over to look through it, Ben closed one of his jade green eyes and stared through.

A finger came through and jabbed him.

"FOURTEEN! FOURTEEN! FOURTEEN! FOURTEEN!" came the chanting shouts now choked by fervent laughter by the gang of boys on the other side of the fence.

Ben finally got it, running away to find Grandpa Max again, tears spilling out of his pained eye.

* * *

**A/N: and to finish it off, I just sneezed! Hahaha. Look for the next part of this one when I'm finished up with it. and if you get the joke, enjoy it! and review!**

**~Sky**


	42. Chainsaw Killer

**A/N: Ben. Guys, I'm halfway finished with this. It's so sad… this is kinda like 'Jeepers' by Pr0ud-KiTTy-Qu33n cuz i luvvv those! hehehe**

**Disclaimer: yo, mah buddies, I am not Man Of Action, but I do need to send a very angry message to him about buying the characters from him. Anyone got his address so I can pummel his face in while he slee- I mean, send him a nice long letter…**

* * *

Ben grabbed his jacket off his chair. It got stuck on the chair. He was stuck. It was on one arm. The chair dragged along behind him.

"Ben," called his mother. "There's a chair stuck to you."

Ben nodded. "Uh-huh," he said, running off and grabbing toast off the toaster. His mother had put it in for him and she'd started the toaster. All he did was grab it off the toaster as the chair dragged along behind him as he raced for the front door.

Kevin walked in randomly. "Ben, you have toast…"

Gwen was right behind her boyfriend. She snatched the toast from her cousin. "Ben, you're not allowed to have toast."

Suddenly Michael Morningstar poofed in front of him with wisps of smoke hanging in the air. "TOAST!" The villain took the toast from Gwen, kissed the redhead and ran out the front door with near light speed.

Gwen ran after him, suddenly holding a baseball bat.

Ben stared after them. When did his cousin get a baseball bat?

And Kevin had his toast.

"KEVIN! GIVE ME BACK MY TOAST!" yelled the brunette Tennyson as he reached for his breakfast and took it back from the dark teen.

Kevin morphed his hand into a baseball bat, not even covered in metal and he started beating the toast.

"QUIT HITTING MY TOAST!"

"I'LL HIT YOUR TOAST IF I WANT TO, BENJI!" He kept beating the toast until it was a few crumbs.

The chair was still stuck to Ben. "Aw man."

His jade green eyes bolted open as he smelled something burning. How did he fall asleep while he was waiting for his toast?

The toaster was alight with a small fire.

"Aw man…" He went for the fire extinguisher on the wall, turning his back on the blaze.

He turned around and someone in a hockey mask that was suspiciously Freddie Krueger looking was beating the toaster with a massive chainsaw.

Ben screamed like a little school girl and ran from the room through the open back door, tripping over a baseball bat when he got outside.

Kevin flipped the mask off his face and turned to face Gwen. "See? I told you he would scream like a little sissy pants."

Gwen squished the fire with her mana. "Yeah, but the chainsaw was unnecessary," she pointed out, flicking a finger at the counter top that her boyfriend had sliced open.

His dark eyes widened. He flipped the mask back over his face. "We were never here." Kevin slunk back out of the room before running around the back of the house, scaring Benji again.

Ben had run into the fence while he was trying to get away from the masked chain saw killer the second time.

* * *

**A/N: Kevin makes a great chain saw killer… review!**

**~Sky**


	43. Itty Bitty Scrawny Bitty

****

A/N: had to write something to keep you people at bay! Lolz. Nah. Just too busy to write lately. Sorry…

**Disclaimer: u know the drill, dontcha?**

* * *

"It's itty bitty scrawny bitty, Gwen."

"Itty bitty scrawny bitty?"

"Yes, it's itty bitty scrawny bitty. Do you have a problem with that?"

"…"

"It's itty bitty scrawny bitty! I just made it up!"

"…I can tell..."

"And I can tell you're being sarcastic so NYEEEAAAHHH!"

* * *

**A/N: there you go. Gunna hang with a bud. Sky out!**

**~Sky**


	44. Race to Julie's

**A/N: gonna write something. This one goes out to crayola-writer for requesting this. I hope it's good!**

**Disclaimer: don't own. If I owned it, why would I ever be on here? Oh right, some of this stuff can't actually go into the show…**

* * *

Ben raced down the street, still trying to get his jacket on from the soccer game. He had just left his bike down on the bike rack as he ran as fast as he could to get to Julie's house. He just had to show her this. It was sooooo cool!

He leapt over a fire hydrant, tripped over the puppy on the other side, got yelled at by the owner, got chased by an old man defending his yard, tripped over air, and then fell down on top a fire hydrant where a different puppy whizzed on his face.

And still, he got up and kept running for Julie's house. Even though his face was covered in the… unmentionable yellow liquid.

A mail truck nearly ran him over. It was funny and the driver was yelling for a good three minutes before Ben could no longer hear his screaming of many swears and curses that sounded like they could be Norwegian or something along those lines.

Had to get to Julie.

Managing to get his jacket on, he checked his watch for the time. Then he laughed at himself. The Omnitrix didn't tell time nor would it ever tell time. He knew there wasn't a watch on his other wrist. He turned his sights back on Julie's house and ran harder, ducking his head lower.

Kevin and Gwen were sitting on an old man's lawn near Julie's house because the car was… well they didn't want to drive and they didn't want to walk so an old man's yard sounded pretty good.

"Your cousin runs like a chicken," commented Kevin, sipping on the soda he had in one hand.

Gwen just nodded slowly, not really acknowledging that her cousin had even run past. She hardly even wanted to tell people that he was her cousin some days.

Ben finally set foot on the sidewalk by her house and he clamored up the driveway in record time while tripping almost the whole way. He rang the doorbell endlessly for almost two minutes straight until Julie finally opened the door and yelled, "BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON, YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK MY FREAKING DOORBELL!"

He was still jumpy and excited, not even registering the words that had just come out of her mouth.

Julie knew he hadn't paid attention to any of it. "What?"

He held out his right wrist to her so that a rubber band was visible. "JULES, CHECK OUT WHAT I GOT!"

She stared at it and poked it and then looked up at him. "A freaking rubber band? You woke me up from a nap and broke my doorbell and- do I even want to know what's on your face?"

"Doggie whiz, but IT'S NOT _JUST_ A RUBBER BAND!"

How? How did she get stuck with Ben as her boyfriend? She could've stuck with some preppy weird and nerdy guy who would listen and behave and treat her like she deserved to be treated. Not break her freaking doorbell and wake her up in the middle of a nap for a stinking rubber band. "Then what is it? Some kind of alien rubber band from Mars that can transform into a roller coaster whenever you want it to?"

Ben shook his head really fast before taking off the rubber band and flattening it out into a shape on his palm. "IT'S IN A DINOSAUR SHAPE!"

Julie rolled her eyes and began to close the door on him.

He held it open with one hand, a child-like grin plastered to his face. He held something out in his other palm. "Got one for you too."

She blinked a few times before actually reaching out so that he could drop the rubber band in her palm. And it was a tennis racket shaped one and that goofy grin turned into a smile and he raced off again, eager to find Kevin and give him the 'pick 'em up truck' rubber band bracelet that he'd bought.

* * *

**A/N: it turned from weirdo Ben to Benlie and I didn't put a kiss in there cuz Ben still got whizzed on by a dog. Hahaha! Review it!**

**~Sky**


	45. Corner

**A/N: can only write fast. Actually supposed 2 b working on barbecue sauce but clearly that aint happenin'**

**Disclaimer: nothinnnn**

* * *

Ben sat there and stared at the wall. "Gwen, I hate you."

"You're sitting in a corner," she commented.

"I still hate you."

"Why?"

"YOU'RE SO BORING!"

Gwen blinked a couple of times and smiled. "Good."

"You're harassing me." Ben turned around. "GRANDPA, SHE'S HARASSING ME!"

Gwen's eyes got wide for a few seconds before she bolted out the Rustbucket's door, really hoping she wouldn't be grounded for standing there and doing nothing.

* * *

**A/N: done and out!**

**~Sky**


	46. Sparklers

**A/N: need something to work with.**

**Disclaimer: FIRE!**

* * *

Ben stared at Kevin's humongous stash of random fireworks. "Okay, all I have to say is WOW!"

"I like explosives, what can I say?" Kevin snickered, tossing Ben a couple of sparklers.

Ben loved sparklers. He loved sparklers more than he loved Sumo Slammers and smoothies. It was like his blood brother. Literally.

He had multiple burns from having sparklers dropped on him, melting on him, and from one time where he had tried to hold the stick part of it in the folds of his stomach… Clearly, there's a reason why that didn't work too well.

Gwen just rolled her eyes and picked up her book. "Boys will be boys, what can I say?" She flipped it open to the page and began reading, working to ignore her favorite morons.

Kevin flicked a couple of smoke bombs in her direction, lit and all.

She squealed and ran for the hills, going to hide behind Kevin's car because anyone who knew Kevin would know that he would never risk his car. "I HATE YOU, KEVIN!"

Her book was alight with a small flame. "I REALLY HATE YOU, KEVIN!"

The dark teen just chuckled, knowing that annoying her was much, _much_ fun on his behalf.

Ben was already running off with a couple of matches. Ben and matches: clearly not a good combination.

Kevin watched him. Then he picked five dollars out of his pocket. "Bet you that he'll catch something on fire or have something explode in his face."

"Ben's more mature now!" defended Gwen, knowing very well that Kevin was right. But she'd never admit to it. "Fine. Five bucks." She pulled out five dollars of her own and pushed it onto the hood of his car.

The brunette Tennyson grabbed his sparklers and lit them both before running around in the general direction of the car and Kevin and Gwen.

Kevin also pushed his five dollars onto the hood of the car. "It's on."

"They're just sparklers," pointed out Gwen. "Those stupid little dinky things can't do a whole lot of damage if you haven't noticed."

Suddenly they both watched as Ben threw them right into the gas tank of the car, a maniacal laugh escaping him. He ran away like a maniac.

The whole thing exploded, Gwen in a bubble was tossed against the wall as Kevin was tossed against the wall in his normal human Kevin form.

Ben ran around the parking lot just outside with maniacal laughter.

"Alright," said Gwen, going over to Kevin and watching him moan in pain from the wall and in pain from his car exploding and all that. "We both lost our five dollars and he blew up your car. So… yeah…"

* * *

**A/N: HAPPY FOURTH OF JULY, AMERICANS! And sorry to you, Brits. REVIEW!  
**

**~Sky**


	47. Storytime

**A/n: just working to get caught up.**

**Disclaimer: don't own. You should know that.**

* * *

Eliza, Devlin, and Kenny gathered at Ben's feet, ready for storytime as Kevin and Gwen were gone on an off world mission and all the other babysitters had bailed when they heard the last name of Levin involved. Eliza's profound reputation succeeded her. She liked it.

"Okay, boogerbutts, here's what we're gonna do: I'm gonna keep you entertained until Grandpa Max can get here and then I have to go fight off some morons in the Null Void who are causing more trouble than I'd like, alright?"

Devlin nodded, as did Ken. "I hate stories," commented a nine-year-old Eliza. "Can't you give us a couple of hoverboards or video games or something?"

Both boys sitting beside her had their mouths wide in shock, amazed that she could question the great Ben 10,000. "Eli," hissed Devlin disapprovingly.

"Eliza, storytime. Don't question it." Ben knew that the girl took after her father more than his cousin would've liked, but it couldn't really be helped. It was he effect after living with Kevin for so long. Even he had picked up on some of his dark friend's quips. "So once upon a time, there was a beautiful princess-"

"I hate princesses," commented Eliza, folding her thin arms across her chest. "Seriously, can I just go grab a hoverboard?"

Instead of acknowledging her, Ben continued, hearing the slap of Devlin's palm hitting his forehead. "The princess's name was Gwen."

"Don't you _dare_ call my mother a princess," hisses Eli. "I swear that I will slice you open and-" Kenny slapped a hand over her mouth. "She's done talking now. Continue."

Ben fought back a smirk. There was a reason he loved these kids. And they always reminded him. "Okay, Eliza, this isn't babysitting, it's bonding time, okay? Your stupid parents assigned me to do this so that I'm in your lives. And this is working so-"

"Don't you _dare_ call my parents stupid," growled Eliza, slapping away Ken's hands that threatened to silence her. "They're brilliant people and you don't even deserve to-" She was tackled quickly by Devlin who had decided to join in on the silencing effort. "Sorry, Uncle Ben," said a very apologetic Devlin. "Please continue and let's hope Great-Grandpa Max gets here before she bites one of my fingers off."

"Eliza, must I put you in my timeout corner?" threatened Ben.

The girl didn't reply, only worked to get her teeth on one of her older brother's fingers. He kept wiggling and it wasn't making things easy for her.

Ken tackled Eliza, really not wanting her to go to timeout.

There was a certain point when things reached insanity at Ben's massive house. And with two Levins and his own son in the same room fighting to shut up one girl to keep her from going in timeout.

Yes, insanity had occurred. He'd share his story another day.

* * *

**A/N: the story will be shared another chapter… trust me, it's planned… review!**

**~Sky**


	48. Half A Phone Conversation With Chris

**A/N: HURRY! WHILE MY SIS IS ON THE PHONE!**

**Disclaimer: no own.**

* * *

"Ke$ha's allergic to mangoes?" Ben asked into the phone.

Kevin rolled his eyes. Ben had some random discussions with Chris, but this was very weird…

"Yeah, she's totally copying Lady GaGa's style, you know?" he laughed, flipping his hair like a girl.

Kevin coughed. He felt like he was gonna be sick if he kept listening to this.

"And yeah, I did know that David Henrie had a tattoo. Did you know he went to prison?" Ben paused. "YEAH, I'M SERIOUS!"

The dark teen was caught in a random conversation.

"Your cookie has a magazine? And you're not sharing _because_?"

"Okay, what the heck, Benji?" asked Kevin, finally giving into this randomness.

"SHHHHH!" He looked to Kevin and whacked his head. "Okay, so I demand a piece of the cookie with the magazine."

Kevin looked at his friend and blinked a couple of times. Benji never slapped him! It was always the other way around!

"OMG! THE JELLO CAR SOUNDS SOOOOOO COOL! I GOTTA HAVE IT! AND WE CAN CARVE MILEY CYRUS'S FACE INTO IT AND THEN MUTILATE IT LATER!" Ben was beginning to squeal like a fangirl. "And if it does melt in the summer, we can just be all 'Excuse me, I'm going to eat my car' and walk away! That'd be so sweet!"

There was another long pause. Then Ben said, "Yeah, but if it melted you'd still have to eat it even if it was fuel. I mean, Jello doesn't keep in hot weather, Chris."

Kevin sighed. He gave up with Ben.

* * *

**A/N: okay. My sis is off the phone. Phew. I got most of the convo… review!**

**~Sky**


	49. DRIVE!

**A/N: just another really quick something… hmmm… what to write this fast… mite wanna read 'Straightjacket' in moments of Kev before this**

**Disclaimer: own nothing.**

* * *

Ben leapt into the passenger seat, sitting right on his cousin's lap. He didn't care. He had more important things to worry about. "DRIVE, KEVIN! I COMMAND YOU!"

"Don't make me put you in that straightjacket again," threatened Kevin, poking the brunette Tennyson fiercely. "I can and I will. I learned that it comes in handy when I want to go after Darkstar and hang him by his feet for a few hours."

The redhead that Ben was sitting on was slightly disturbed by this comment, but didn't let her surprise show.

"DRIVE!" yelled Ben, sounding less commanding this time. He looked over at Kevin who was giving him his 'you say that again, I kill you'-look.

Kevin looked to Gwen a minute later. The redhead was being totally squished by the moron. "Gwen, feel free to throw him out the window."

"Gladly," she muttered before her eyes began to glow a pinkish violet color. Shackles of mana surrounded Ben and a moment later he flew out the window and onto his plush green front lawn.

The brunette looked at the car and saw his cousin staring out at him with a smug look while Kevin was laughing his head off in the driver's seat. "GUYS, I HAVE TO PEE! LET'S JUST GET TO MR. SMOOTHY AND I'LL BE NICER, I PROMISE!"

"Just go back inside and take a whizz!" yelled Kevin out the window.

"NOOOOOOO!" whined Ben.

"Then you're not gettin' a ride," said Kevin, revving up the engine nice and loud, reminding Ben that he was the one with the car at the moment. Ben had run his out of gas and hadn't gotten some in the tank yet.

"KEEEEVVVVVVVVIIIIIIINNNNNNNNN!"

"What happens if you take a piss in my seat? Do you know how hard it is to get the smell out?" countered Kevin.

"How would you know how hard it is to get the smell out?" countered Gwen, staring at Kevin with a strange, curious glint in her bright emerald eyes.

Kevin ignored her words, hoping she would blame it on his intense focus on torturing Ben instead of blaming it on him ignoring her purposefully. "Just go inside and we'll wait a few more minutes for you. It's not a big deal."

Ben just blinked gratefully and ran inside.

Just as he expected, when he ran back outside, Kevin's green and black racing striped car had vanished. But he did feel much, much better than he had when he'd jumped in the first time. Ben settled with walking to Mr. Smoothy. He made a mental note to keep his car's tank filled.

* * *

**A/N: not my best work, but it was funny still. Okay, anyways, please vote on my poll, Benlie fans! And Gwevinites too! Thx and luv ya all! Plus, REVIEW!**

**~Sky**


	50. Cookie

**A/N: I believe this one was sent in by ShawnC… yeah it was. Haha. I had to check. I get a lot of suggestions a day and then my own ideas and then add in like everything else and there's a very confused girl on the other end of the computer. Hahaha! Okay, so this is for Ben because Ben's funneh…**

**Disclaimer: idea by ShawnC, written by Sky, and characters r MOA**

* * *

Kevin sat in Ben's room. The two were trying to study to show the girls that they could be responsible for once and to prove that they were smart. With both their girlfriends being total geniuses, it left very little room for the guys to show them up with their manly ways. So it wound up like this, Kevin and Ben making a pact to be smarter, blowing it off for a few weeks, Gwen challenges them to a smart contest thingy and they run away in a panic to the library where they're distracted for a few hours before they remember that the car is on the line and that they actually needed to get studying.

So Kevin flips the page of the book. "BEN, WHAT'S AN AZALEAS?"

"DUNNO!" comes Ben's voice from the kitchen. He'd been down there for almost half an hour and the response always came as "DUNNO!"

The dark teen was getting a bit sick of it. He had already waited almost two hours for Ben to come back to his room so they could keep studying. Now that his car was on the line, Kevin was in a flurry of panic. His car was like a woman. He didn't want to lose his woman. He loved Gwen and all, but Gwen or the car? Gwen or the car? He always made a fake scale out of his hands and it always weighed that the car was more important so that he could drive Gwen places. That made enough sense, right?

"COME ON, BEN!"

"I WILL!"

Kevin huffed and kept reading. Now there was something about World War II. He flipped the book closed. Wasn't it science? Didn't the cover say science? He looked at it. "Oh, man, maybe this was a history book…" He cussed under his breath and started reading it all over again.

Where did Ben go? Why wasn't he back yet? Stupid Benji… Always disappearing and then getting into trouble and so on so forth…

"BEN, I'M GIVING YOU FIVE MINUTES UNTIL I COME DOWN THERE TO GET YOU!" yelled Kevin, slamming the book shut. He was fed up. All this studying stuff was too hard. He wasn't used to thinking. Or taking in information that wasn't about technology. Maybe Ben could study this while Kevin stared at a computer and learned from that. Kevin liked computers, but he burned books.

"YOU SAID THAT TWO HOURS AGO!"

"I KNOW THAT, BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO SLOW ABOUT IT!"

Ben didn't reply for a while after that.

Kevin stared at the books. He wondered if he could find a match in Ben's room and throw all the books out the window and burn them… yeah, that sounded good…

Five minutes later…

"BEN!"

"WHAAATT?"

"COME ON!"

"NOOOOOO!"

"ARE YOU WATCHING SUMO SLAMMERS?"

"NOT AS FAR AS YOU KNOW!"

"BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON, I SWEAR I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"Kevin!" came Sandra's voice with a slightly stern tone.

Kevin cursed under his breath. "Sorry, Mrs. Tennyson."

She peaked her blonde head through the door. "It's alright, dear."

"Can you get Ben in here?"

"Of course, Kev," replied the woman as she headed off with a basket of laundry situated at her hip. Her voice rang through the house, "BENJAMIN KIRBY TENNYSON, DO NOT LEAVE AN EX-CON IN YOUR ROOM UNATTENDED! He's a guest."

The dark teen smacked a rough hand to his forehead.

Ben came back, disappointment shining clearly in his jade eyes as he shuffled into the room. "Kevin…" he whimpered like a lost puppy. "I made you a cookie, but I eated it."

Again, Kevin slapped his forehead.

* * *

**A/N: I respect Sandra for many reasons in this fic… anyways, gotta luv Ben and his stupidity and cookie eating. REVIEW OR DIEE!**

**~Sky**


	51. Not c, NAZI!

**A/N: every day with a 10, I will release a new moment of Ben. So expect three this month and a brand spankin' new one on 10/10/10 for the premiere! Hope that'll keep you all satisfied! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: owwwwwnnnn nothinggg!**

* * *

Ben looked up from working intently on his geometry homework. "Wait, what?" he asked, panic suddenly flooding his jade eyes as if a dam had broken.

"Not c equals-," the teacher, Mr. Fagian, began to repeat before he was abruptly cut off as Ben was suddenly screaming.

"I THOUGHT THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE GEOMETRY!" hollered the frightened superhero, shoving his books in his bag quickly, paper cuts quickly collecting on his fingers. "WHY WOULD WE BE TALKING ABOUT NAZIS IN GEOMETRY?"

Mr. Fagian blinked. "No, Ben, it's not c, not-"

"NAZI! GAH! HOW DID I WALK TO HISTORY CLASS?" Ben's bag had papers flying out of it. "THIS IS SO WEIRD! I COULD'VE SWORN I WAS JUST IN HISTORY LIKE FIVE MINUTES AGO!" And he threw open the door and sprung from the room in a furious flurry of running, racing down the long carpeted hall and going towards the stairs to get down to the first floor to his geometry class.

"Julie," sighed the teacher as the small, lithe Asian American girl slapped her forehead with her palm repeatedly, "would you mind going to tell him what I meant?"

"I'll also tell him to stop panicking because there are no stairs that lead down when you're on the first floor," she groaned, knowing that Ben would find himself in that dilemma on the stairwell when he tried to run down the stairs when there were no stairs.

"Thank you."

The Asian pushed her way out the door only to see one of the school's security guards hauling Ben back into the room, carrying the brunette teen by the collar of his green and black soccer jacket. "Yo, I think you lost a kid here…"

"I'M SUPPOSED TO BE IN GEOMETRY!"

* * *

**A/N: oh, Ben… you will never get old… reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**~Sky**


	52. Caterpillars

**A/N: it's the 20****th****! 20 days 'til the new episode. Now here's the cool thing: I've been researching wayyyyy too much on this episode. My ideas for it will be up on my blog and possibly written in 'Osmosian' later if I get to it fast enough after this. So enjoy another moment of Ben!**

**Disclaimer: you know I am not Man of Action**

* * *

Ben smiled as he stared at Kevin. They were sitting impatiently in Kevin's green and black striped 1963 Chevy Camaro, waiting for Gwen to finish up with her karate for the day. She had run off in a flurry of white clothes as she tried to pull her hair up at the same time. It didn't work very well.

Ben was staring at Kevin's face intently. Particularly his eyebrows. They were quite thick. And black. And high on his face.

The brunette blinked several times before flipping down the mirror from the top of the car. He looked at his own eyebrows. They weren't particularly bushy. And they weren't nearly as thick as Kevin's. They were pitiful in comparison.

"How did you get your caterpillars?" he asked the dark teen, flipping up the mirror thing as his jade gaze directly zeroed in on Kevin and his very bushy caterpillars.

Kevin stared at the smaller boy coldly. "Do I even want to know what the heck you're talkin' 'bout, Tennyson?"

"Your caterpillars!" he squeaked happily. "How did you get them so big and bushy?"

Kevin wanted to smack Ben silly. "What. The. Fudge." Kevin's voice was caught between harsh and confused beyond belief. "I swear, I'm accidentally gonna kill you one of these days for asking stupid questions like this."

Ben reached over without hesitation and put his pointer fingers on the edges of Kevin's very bushy eyebrows. "CATERPILLARS!"

"Those are not caterpillars," snarled the dark teen, silently praying to the Lord for the first time in years. He wanted Gwen to be coming out of that gym. Now. "Those are called eyebrows, Tennyson. Now get your paws off." He smacked Ben's hands away from his face.

"They're like caterpillars. Big, fuzzy black caterpillars." Ben reached over to stroke them with one finger.

"Oh. My. God." Kevin kept going with his silent prayers, begging and pleading for Gwen to show up.

She didn't.

"Tennyson, quit touchin' my face." He slapped Ben's hand away again. He didn't like the smaller teen petting his face.

Ben made a pouty face. "But I wanna grow caterpillars like yours..." he whimpered.

"It's called a Sharpie." Kevin was begging God to kill him at that point, seeing no signs of Gwen coming to save him.

"Those caterpillars are like Joe Jonas's," remarked the brunette teen, staring at Kevin with intense eyes. He grinned evilly as Kevin's words finally resonated in his head. He grabbed his backpack from where it sat at his feet and began digging around in the masses of papers for the black Sharpie he kept with him at all times. Sadly, although it was with him all the time, he didn't always know exactly where it was.

Kevin shrugged and stared out the window at the street that seemed so distant. He just didn't want Ben touching his face anymore.

As Gwen came out of the gym, she saw Ben flipping down the mirror and uncapping the Sharpie. He lifted it to his face-

Gwen raced to the car and snatched it out of his hand. "KEVIN, WERE YOU GOING TO LET HIM SHARPIE IN HIS EYEBROWS?"

"If he wanted to…" commented the dark teen with a guilty shrug and a sheepish grin.

Ben's arms and a good majority of his upper torso hung out the window as Gwen tried to shove him back in the car so he couldn't grab the Sharpie. "I GOTTA DRAW MY CATERPILLARS!"

* * *

**A/N: hahahahaha. I love Ben. He's so dumb. Like I said before, check out my profile for my thoughts on the new 10/10/10 epi and vote on my poll! And review, as always!**

**~Sky**


	53. What Ben Would Love

**A/N: due to a pep rally and golf practice and mucho homework for tomorrow that I'm blowing off, I'm going to release the next moment today because I wont get it up for you tomorrow. Just keep in mind, 11 MORE DAYS!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**

* * *

**

A devilish smirk overwhelmed Ben's features, bringing out the dimples on his face and making his eyes glitter evilly.

It was a look Gwen only saw on Kevin. And even then, Kevin never even looked like he enjoyed looking evil that much. Ben looked like he was loving it.

His features were twisted in an evil smile, his eyes glistening with a glare of crazed, maniacal joy that seemed to just be emanating from his very being. His smile was crooked and his hair was a little ruffled and messed up.

Gwen didn't even want to know what he was thinking. She was a bit too scared to ask him.

So Ben brought it up anyways. "You know what I would love right now?" asked Ben, his voice flooded with happiness as he stared in the rearview mirror to watch Kevin's expression.

"What, Tennyson?" asked the dark teen as he pulled the car around another sharp corner, letting the green and black striped vehicle pass a fence that had a sign on it that read **NO TRESPASSERS**. But since when had Kevin ever listened to signs?

"I would love it if Kevin's head just randomly blew up right now."

An awkward silence followed as the car paused in a parking space inside the lot.

Suddenly, Ben bolted from the car, burst into Jetray and began blasting bits out of the building that the Forever Knights were supposedly trading alien technology in.

Gwen stared after him. Kevin's words barely registered for her. "Have I told you lately that I worry about your cousin's freakin' sanity?"

* * *

**A/N: Oh Ben… and Kevin… hehe. Please review! It means a lot.**

**~Sky**


	54. Spanish Review

**A/n: I just got back from an amusement park with some friends and I have been busy the rest of the day so here comes one dedicated to my buddy Mya for always being there despite living in Arizona.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing at all.**

* * *

Ben smiled as he looked down at his Spanish book. He had been playing Sumo Slammers for two hours and Gwen was coming over in five minutes to help him review for his Spanish test that he was supposed to be studying for when he had been playing his videogame.

The doorbell rang and Ben bolted up after flipping off the television so that there was no evidence of him ever playing the game.

"Hey," said Gwen walking in as her brunette cousin opened the door. "Ready to review?"

"Sure," said Ben, ruffling his hair with one hand as the other shut the door behind the redhead who was now taking her seat on the couch where Ben had been sitting with a controller in his hand less than five minutes ago. He crashed on the couch next to her, kicking his feet up on the coffee table.

Sandra's voice immediately rang out. "Feet off the table, Benjamin."

He took his feet down, face flushing red with the shock that his mother really _did_ know everything.

Gwen smirked at her cousin before flipping open her advanced Spanish book, knowing that it was much faster paced and more confusing and generally more _advanced_ than Ben's. "So how do you say what's up?" she asked him, lips turning up as she knew to start with the easy ones.

"Que pasa, Gwen?" he laughed, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back into the couch so that it seemed to swallow him.

"Good," she breathed. "How about 'What is the weather like?'"

"Que tiempo hace?" asked Ben, knowing these simple phrases all too well. He had been in Spanish classes since kindergarten but none of it had stuck with him for very long.

"How do you say the word 'videogames' in Spanish?"

Ben's cheeks heated up once more, hoping she didn't suspect him of anything. "Videohuevos," he said sheepishly.

Gwen stared at him, trying to fight off a giggle. "Ben, do you know what you just said?" she asked, faintly stifling her laughter with one hand as the other clutched her Spanish book.

"Yeah, I said videogames, what more do you want?" he asked, hoping that she would drop the topic as long as he was on the defensive end.

"Ben, you didn't say videogames, you said video eggs."

"Video eggs?"

She nearly toppled off the couch from giggling. "Yes, you said video eggs."

"Aw man," he huffed, flipping on the television to see the screen still alight with his Sumo Slammers game.

Gwen glared at him through narrowed eyes.

"DOUBLE AW MAN!"

* * *

**A/N: hehe. Video eggs… dumb boy…. Anyways, please review!**

**~Sky**

**P.S. vote on the poll on my profile please**


	55. A Man's Death Question

**A/N: love Ben.**

**Disclaimer: own nothing**

* * *

Julie came out of the dressing room, her eyes bright with delight as she saw Ben watching her eagerly, his jade eyes looking her over approvingly.

She was wearing a long hot pink satin dress with enough glitter to make an entire glitter store, but in a nice pattern so that it looked good on her. A small, black heart necklace hung from her neck, a keyhole in the center of it. Her black hair was hanging down as usual, no change in it. It wasn't as simple as she had hoped to put up her very short cropped hair. Gwen had it easy.

Julie looked at herself in the long mirror, feeling the way it fit tightly to her curves. Her eyes lit up as she saw how good she looked. Then she spun to look at her boyfriend who was still watching her with a goofy smile on his face, his thoughts clearly racing to other things.

"What do you think?" asked the Asian-American, her earthen brown eyes glittering with the joy of seeing her boyfriend's speechless expression.

He moved his hands and his mouth was open, but no words would come out for the longest time. Julie giggled as Ben managed to stutter out, "Amazing..."

She looked at herself in the mirror again, liking the way it clung to her thin frame. "You don't think it makes me look fat or anything?"

It was any man's death question. And since Ben was far from being a man, Ben was about to get pummeled senseless by Julie for a dumb answer.

"Naw, you've been fatter."

* * *

**A/n: originally, this was for Kevin, but he would be more sensitive, right? So anyways, reviews are love!**

**~Sky**


	56. Splendid

**A/N: requested by Tyson G!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Ben was twitching. In the backseat. Which made Kevin twitch.

The scrawny brunette had been bugging the hell out of the dark teen for two hours now as they waited in the car for Gwen to get done with her karate lesson or practice or whatever it was.

"Ben, hold still or I'm gonna knock your block off," snarled the seventeen-year-old. "You're buggin' me."

"Sorry, Kevin," said Ben quickly. "I've had a lot of sugar and a few smoothies didn't help that and I like sugar but now I'm just a little hyper." One of his jade eyes was twitching. His left one.

"Liar," accused Kevin. "What is wrong with you, ya moron?"

"I have ADHD."

"What the..." Kevin shook his head before resting it on the steering wheel. "Ben, English please." The dark teen could understand Gwen's spells and the names of Galvan battle cruisers better than he could understand freaky normal words. Like obnoxious.

"It's like an attention deficit."

"More English."

"Ben get twitchy without meds."

"Ah."

A long silence followed. Then Ben began to knock on the door, rapping his knuckles against the window pane a few seconds later.

"Tennyson, knock again and I'll knock your block off."

Ben stopped knocking, but kept twitching. Which made Kevin twitch.

When Gwen came out of the gym, Kevin had his hands around Ben's thin little neck. "Well that's just splendid," she remarked before going to break the two apart.

* * *

**A/N: hehe. Yeah. Good times. Review!**

**~Sky**


	57. Growing Ice Cream

**A/N: how about a moment? To lighten the mood. Requested by Tyson G.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

"What are you doing?" Gwen asked her cousin, watching him stare at milk.

"I'm growing ice cream," he told her.

The girl bit her lip, wondering whether she would tell him or not. She didn't want to crush his dreams. She didn't want to tell him he was an idiot. She didn't want to break his poor little heart.

She did anyways.

"Ben, you can't grow ice cream."

His face fell, a sad gaze touching his eyes as his heart shattered and his mind wrapped around her words. Ben slouched down, staring at the milk. "So I won't get ice cream?" he asked pitifully.

"No. Why would you get ice cream from that?"

"Kevin told me I could try and grow ice cream if I stared at milk long enough and added vanilla every hour and dropped ice in it every few days…"

The redhead slapped her forehead, feeling upset that her boyfriend was always able to take advantage of her gullible cousin.

* * *

**A/N: review! Thank you for reading!**

**~Sky**


	58. Sugar High

**A/N: HURRY, BEFORE SHE STOPS BEING FUNNY!**

**Disclaimer: ..fskjfldsjh**

* * *

"I JUST FELL!" screeched Ben from where he lay on the floor. He flailed uselessly for a few minutes before bolting upright. "My legs got like twisted while I was screwing up a ballet move and I just went like _kersplat_, and yeah…"

Gwen raised an eyebrow at her cousin as she typed up a paper. "What are you talking about?"

Ben stood and stared at her. "Pay attention, Gwen. You're so weird, gosh. I fell on my patella, duh."

Once more, the redhead raised an eyebrow.

"NEVER MIND!" Ben strutted over to the chair of Gwen's desk and dropped himself into it before picking up one of the mangas that she had lying around . "Oh, how do you read this?"

"Put it down, Ben."

Ben dropped it, not bothering to make sure it landed on the desk. "OH MY GOSH, WHO IS THAT? IS THAT ROBERT PATTINSON? HE'S DISGUS- Oh, wait, it's just Nick Jonas. Never mind. I'm cool with him. We're tight." He crossed his fingers. "See, me and Nick, we're like this and-"

"Shut up," huffed Gwen, blowing a few strands of her auburn locks out of her line of vision.

Her cousin jumped up again strutting around the room with his neck poked out and his chin up higher than it should've been. "YOU GOTTA STRUT." He smacked his butt once and that was enough to set Gwen off.

"YOU GOTTA STRUT OUT OF MY ROOM!" She put her laptop off to one side and got up. Her cousin ran for his life, trying to hide in the girl's closet, but was unsuccessfully hidden. The redhead shoved him out of the room before sitting back down and letting out a long sigh, picking up her laptop once more and trying to focus on typing. But her mind was distracted on the number of smoothies her cousin had had. She really hoped he didn't go to Kevin with that kind of sugar high.

A few hours later, as she entered the garage, she found her cousin's unconscious body and her raven-haired boyfriend wielding a crowbar.

* * *

**A/N: Ben is just asking for it, really, he is. Haha! Kasta just got hyper for a second and I had to get it all down really fast. Me being Gwen and her being Ben. Glad I got it down. Please review!**

**~Sky**


	59. Smoke Alarms and Ovens

**A/N: I'm hitting the road for vacation on Tuesday. I'll be gone for… a week maybe? I'm not sure. But I'll be gone for a while. I'm trying to get everything updated for y'all, but no promises. So here's… whatever I decide to write.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Sorry.**

* * *

The smoke alarm kept on beeping above Ben's head. It raged on, the smoke filling it as the oven door opened and the product of the small blaze inside was released into the open air.

"Ben, you're a moron!" screeched Gwen over the alarm's high-pitched cries. She shuffled her way around the kitchen, trying to get to the phone. "You are a freaking moron!" She breathed in the smoke that filled the air. "MORON!"

The brunette ducked and covered his head, hoping it would block out all the screaming sounds of the alarm and his cousin. She was almost more annoying than the alarm was. "You know what," he huffed, tired of getting yelled at all the time, "no one really told me that you don't make pancakes in the oven. I mean, it's not like it's common knowledge."

"You're right," the redhead groaned, snatching the phone off the receiver, "it's common sense, something you lack." She whacked him over the head and proceeded to call the fire department, hoping her cousin didn't burn the house down in the meantime. She could never leave him alone. Never in a million years.

* * *

**A/N: Short, sweet, REVIEW!**

**~Sky**


	60. The Destruction of a Book

**A/N: just came to mind & had to write it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Gwen sat in her room crying over the loss of her book. It had been her favorite. And now it was ripped to shreds. It was utterly destroyed. It had been one with more sentimental value than fiscal value. She hated how worn and annihilated and broken it looked. She hated seeing how horribly it had been battered. All the words were now illegible and the pages were so bent that it wasn't even worth trying to repair it.

"Come on, Gwen," said Ben gently. "It's a book. Buy another one."

"Ben," sniffled his red-haired cousin softly, "you stuck it in the washing machine and laughed as it was totally slaughtered."

The brunette boy tried to keep the faint smirk off his face. "Well, I didn't mean to…"

"Yes you did, Ben." Gwen wiped a glistening sapphire tear away from her emerald orbs. "You said, 'I'll shove this in the washing machine and watch it DIIIIEEEEEE!'" Gwen managed to get the heart to put the emphasis on that final word.

"You're remembering it wrong," said her cousin as he tried to put on his most innocent face. "I said 'I'LL GET IT OUT OF THE WASHING MACHINE SO IT DOESN'T DIIIIIEEEEE!'" His lips wore a faint smile. "See, Gwen? I was trying to save it."

Gwen sniffled again. "Ben, my first grade teacher gave that book to me the day before she retired."

Ben's lips formed a little 'o' as his eyes said "OH CRAP!" But he wouldn't tell Gwen he was sorry. Not yet. He had a good story going and he was sticking to it until she really knew that he was a big, fat liar.

It was at that moment that Kevin busted into Gwen's bedroom. "Somethin' wrong with my girl, what the heck did you do, Benji?"

"How do you automatically blame me?" asked Ben, eyes narrowing at him while silently pleading for him to shut up before he got the brunette Tennyson in even more trouble with his cousin. "And how did you even know something was wrong?"

"My spidey senses were tingling," breathed Kevin as he moved to sit next to his beloved girlfriend; he took her into his warm, muscular arms.

"You have-" Ben wasn't going to finish that sentence. "Never mind." He let out a short huffy breath, wondering how in the world he was going to get out of this. Now that Kevin was here, it was going to complicate things just a bit. "So who called you?"

"My spidey senses."

Ben glared in the Osmosian's general direction. "Kevin, seriously-"

"I came out of the goodness of my heart," he said, figuring that sounded more romantic since his girlfriend was in total shambles as she sobbed into his chest.

A smirk crept its way across Ben's features. Then he had the guts to say one of the dumbest things he had ever said. "There's goodness in your heart? Oh wait, lemme rephrase that: you have a heart?"

Ben found himself hanging by his boxers to the street sign at the end of Gwen's street less than five minutes later.

* * *

**A/N: When will Ben ever learn? Anyways, review it!**

**~Sky**


	61. Snow Day

**A/N: So I've got a snow day tomorrow courtesy of this massive blizzard. In the meantime, Ben wants a snow day as well…**

**Disclaimer: I own no part of Ben 10 or any associated characters.**

* * *

Kevin and Gwen had been enjoying a bit of alone time within the confines of the redhead's massive house. The two were curled up in the couch, the girl in the dark teen's arms and his body curled around her like a human blanket from the cold blizzard outside that raged on and on and on.

It was at that point that Ben decided to bust his way in.

The door was flung open and the brunette Tennyson emerged from the doorway, his body frozen from the swirling and whirling winds outside. That was mostly because he was stripped down to his emerald green boxers with the face of Ishiyama from Sumo Slammers printed on it multiple times in a random pattern.

"Um…" Kevin was the first one to say something. And even then, it was just that one word.

"Ben, close the door and get in here!" said Gwen, immediately pulling herself from Kevin's arms. Her boyfriend gave her a little pouty face for leaving him so abruptly and then folded his arms across his chest, a bit upset but making a strong attempt to not show it.

Her cousin did as he was told, slamming the door behind him and shutting out the cold with it. He held a spoon in one hand with a pillow under the opposite arm with an apple in that hand as well. "I'll have to get some snow later so I can flush it down the toilet," he said confidently, "so closing it now really isn't a good idea."

The Osmosian forgot his anger and instead rose an eyebrow in his friend's direction. "You're walking around in your boxers, carrying random objects, and feel the need to flush snow down the toilet…" The corners of Kevin's lips turned upwards. "You want pickle juice with that?"

Ben flipped his hand at Kevin and just gave a little "Pshaw" to his best friend before dropping all the things in his hands. "Don't worry, it's all part of the plan," he said, eyes glittering with pure joy.

"So Big Chill isn't having babies again?" asked Gwen, her facial features mirroring those of her boyfriend. She was just as puzzled as Kevin was.

"Nu-uh," replied Ben before picking up the apple he was carrying and running into his cousin's kitchen with it. He shoved the thing into the freezer and slammed the door shut behind him before returning to his teammates again with a cocky smile. "I'm planning on making it a snow day tomorrow for my school."

Kevin was almost afraid to ask, but he did anyways. "So this involves running around without pants on because…?"

"Theoretically," began the jade-eyed boy with a big grin overtaking his mouth, "if you wear your pajamas inside out, shove an apple into your fridge, sleep with a spoon under your pillow, and flush snow down the toilet, it'll be a snow day."

Gwen's eyebrow arched even more. "Shouldn't you be _sleeping_ in your pajamas?"

Once more, Ben waved the comment away like an annoying fly. "That doesn't matter," he said. "I'm wearing them inside out and that's what matters."

"But they're the right way…" commented Kevin, finding it awkward that his friend wasn't wearing pants. Then it struck him that Ben hadn't worn pants the whole way to his cousin's house either… The dark teen suppressed a shudder.

"Yeah, I usually wear them inside out, so wearing them the right way is technically inside out for me, you know?"

Gwen smacked a palm to her forehead.

Ben proceeded to shove the spoon into the depths of his giant pillow. The teen grinned as he knew he would definitely have a snow day the next day with all this stuff. All he had to do was flush the snow down the toilet now. And get his friends in on it so that he could get his snow day.

The brunette teen tossed his pillow onto the chair off to one side and opened the front door to his cousin's house and let the cold air billow in like smoke, all the hot air being released into the outer realm of cold.

Kevin and Gwen were immediately shivering against the cold while Ben was running outside and grabbing a huge armful of snow and running back into the house, leaving Kevin to shove the door closed behind him while the brunette raced to the bathroom to dump all the clumps of snowflakes into the porcelain bowl.

"Should we tell him that his school already got cancelled for tomorrow?" asked Gwen, making her boyfriend chuckle silently just as the flushing of a toilet sounded through the nearly silent house.

* * *

**A/N: I love this. All the speculation at my school over the snow day was brilliant. I mashed it all together. So review please! Thanks a ton!**

**~Sky**


	62. Bike Ramps

**A/N: So I've been lacking on these. Here's a new chappie. And all credit is due to Brian Regan for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing at all.**

* * *

Ben ran into the house at full speed, running smack into his mom.

Sandra turned around and blinked at him, a bit of fear passing over her usually placid features. "Is something wrong, sweetie?" asked Sandra, taking the dish she was washing and placing it in a cabinet above the counter.

Ben put one hand on the counter and bent over a little bit, still struggling to catch his breath. "No, no, everything's fine. It's all good."

Sandra raised an eyebrow a little bit, not believing him for a second.

"Just came in at full speed-" He had to take a few deep breaths before he was capable of more words. "-to say hi, ya know? So... Uh, yeah..."

Sandra let out a quiet sigh before considering returning to her dishwashing. Sometimes, she wondered about her son's brain and if it worked properly.

"Oh, so you know Kevin?"

Sandra was glad she hadn't turned back to continue washing the dishes. She nodded to her son quietly, not making a sound except for to nod. Of course she knew Kevin. The ex-con practically lived at her house.

"Yeah, okay, of course you do," said Ben, still slightly gasping for air. He put one hand to his chest as he kept drinking in the air. "So you know how, you know how his right arm- his right arm usually bends like that?" Ben moved his right arm and did something that looked like a move from the robot dance.

Sandra nodded again, this time with skeptical eyes. Whatever he son said next probably couldn't be good...

"Okay, well it's not bending like that right now."

Sandra's eyes got wide in a heartbeat. She had known that Cooper, Alan, Kevin, and her son had been hanging out in the front yard, but she hadn't been aware that they were reliving their lost childhoods by making bike ramps in the middle of the street where all the cars were.

"I mean, it's no big deal 'cause we already looked at it and stuff, but since you said you had to go to the store later to get bread, we all kind of figured if you were going anyways, then you might just wanna take him to the- to the hospital... since you're going anyways."

Sandra had put down her dish cloth and was running out the door. It didn't stop her from hearing her son's last few words. "And if you get peanut butter, get smooth!"

* * *

**A/N: Ah, Ben… I think I may do a side chapter of this in "96 Moments of Kevin"… Review!**

**~Sky**


	63. English Test

**A/N: My friend and I did this a little while ago. Her penname is falling towards nothing. This is a funny little one-shot for ya. And since Chris hasn't shown up lately, I'm throwin' him in here.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ben 10. But I do own Christian.**

* * *

"So I had like three tests today," said the blonde boy through the bustle of the busy cafeteria. The people shuffled past the three that sat at the small corner of a rectangular table. "And I have another one next period."

Julie stared at Chris, brown eyes slightly curious and partially worried. "Did you study?"

"Me?" snorted the blue-eyed boy as he folded his fingers behind his head neatly. "Study? That's the funniest thing I've heard since Gwen told me that chickens can't fly!"

"…chickens _can't_ fly," muttered Julie, elbowing her boyfriend who was perched beside her, half asleep from fighting aliens most of the night.

"Yes they can," insisted Chris, taking a long draught from his milk carton before leaning across the table as if to whisper a secret. "I talked to some and they told me that they fly when no one's looking. Just don't tell, okay? It's confidential information between me and the chickens."

Julie raised an eyebrow as Ben finally looked up for a few moments. "Chickens can fly?" asked the brunette Tennyson as he picked up a cookie from the bag that he had bought out of a vending machine.

"Totally," said Chris eagerly. "Didn't you know that?"

"Wait…" Ben recollected what his friend had said earlier. "Did you say that you had a test next period?"

Without a second of hesitation, Christian nodded, a small smile planted across his lips. "Yup." Then his eyes clouded with confusion. "Dude, where was your head? We're talking about chickens now. Jeez, get with the program, man."

Ben ran though his thoughts again. Something was wrong and he could feel it. Something very, very important… "And don't you have English next?"

Another certain "Yup" came from Christian, downing a bit more of his milk. He liked milk. He liked cows, too. He liked them almost as much as he liked the chickens.

"Don't we have the same English class?"

Julie saw where this was going. She was about ready to slam her forehead into the lunch table that the three sat at.

"Yup," was Chris's easy response as he put his milk back down again.

"Okay," said Ben, relaxing a bit. It only took him all of five seconds to put all the little pieces together to form the whole puzzle. "OH CRAP!" He had a test seventh period. Had he studied? Of course not.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe… Ben… Reviews are welcomed!**

**~Sky**


	64. This Is Why We Knock First

**A/N: Honestly, I just needed to post a moment of Ben. Sporadically reading through the Professor Layton archive, I came up with this.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

Gwen always felt that knocking was a good idea. She hardly ever walked into a room without knocking before hand. She always gave a little rap on the door before waiting to hear the silence within and then pushing it open.

The poor girl didn't know what she was in for when she walked into her cousin's room. It was the one time she didn't knock. Why? Because her hands were full and she barely had time to push the door open before all of the bags of alien technology that Kevin had requested were going to tumble out of her arms.

And she walked in on a horrifying sight.

Ben, her beloved cousin, savior of the universe, bearer of the Ultimatrix, hero among heroes, most powerful being in all the galaxies, was dancing to the Dora the Explorer theme song.

The bags of alien technology tumbled out of Gwen's arms, and she automatically bolted out of the house.

Meanwhile, Ben kept on dancing and singing. "Swiper no swiping! Swiper no swiping! Aww maaann! Dora the Explorer!"

* * *

**A/N: Review!**

**~Sky**


	65. Trampoline Skateboarding

**A/N: Well, all week I have only been posting Ben 10 stories. Tomorrow, I will get back to posting whatever I need to post. Especially for those of you who want me to update "Like a Jigsaw Puzzle"… I'm deliberately being slow on that… Anyways, here's Ben's Moment for the day. Meant to have this up earlier, but I was chillin' with bbop11rocks. Love that girl...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. BEN 10 WEEK!**

* * *

Calling Kevin suspicious of this idea was an understatement. No, he was completely against it. He thought it was a horrible plan to begin with, and _he_ was the one who usually did the reckless things. So this was definitely not in the norm for Kevin. "Are you sure about this, Tennyson?" questioned the dark-eyed boy as he analyzed the trampoline that his friend was about to get on.

The smaller brown-haired teen was kicking off his black and white sneakers while giving his best friend a little "pshaw" hand motion. The hero flipped his mud-colored locks out of his deep jade eyes. "Come on, Kevin. How often am I wrong?"

"Uh, very," said Kevin, not bothering to kick his black combat boots off. He was going to stand there and watch instead of doing something stupid himself.

The two were in the backyard of their female teammate, who currently wasn't home. Neither were her parents. Or her brother. So Ben and Kevin were taking the opportunity that had been presented before them to play on the girl's trampoline. Because trampolines and dangerous activities were just magnets for male teenagers.

"Well, you should trust me more often. I'm almost always right." Ben's hands firmly grasped the trampoline's outer metal ring. His muscles tensed tightly as he pushed himself up higher off the ground so he could swing his legs up onto the stretched black canvas of the trampoline.

One of Kevin's dark, bushy brows was raised. "Uh-huh…" He didn't believe Ben anymore than he believed that Dr. Animo would stop trying to take over the world. "Just try not to kill yourself, Benji. I don't wanna be pickin' up your guts at the end of this."

"Oh, Kevin, you're so funny," said Ben in a fake laughing voice. The brunette boy was pretty much high on himself, his ego inflated to a size about thirty times bigger than it should've been. The hero lifted himself up onto the trampoline fully, and then, seconds later, was bouncing up and down rhythmically.

Kevin has his arms across his chest, eyes following Ben as he jumped up and down, up and down. "If you die, I had nothing to do with this." Kevin wasn't going to take this blame. He wasn't even going to be here, or at least that's what he'd tell people if they asked. When Ben wound up in the hospital later, he figured he'd be the one saying, "I found him like that, I swear." With his history, odds were good that someone would point a finger at him.

Ben's lips pursed, and his jade eyes narrowed. Then he made a "gimme, gimme" motion with one hand. "Just toss up the skateboard."

Kevin let out a long sigh before unfolding his arms, bending down a bit, gripping the edge of his best friend's skateboard, and throwing it to Benji who was still bouncing up and down, up and down. The dark teen watched it soar through the air and glint in the sunlight before landing in the hand of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. "Just remember, I am _not_ bein' held responsible for this, got that?"

"I'm trying to fix your lack of a childhood!" protested Ben, slowly stopping himself from bouncing on the trampoline. He was holding the skateboard in one hand before curling it under his arm. "Besides, Cooper and Alan said it was a good idea. They said it would help you relive all those lost years."

"Uh, yeah, I was a bad kid, but I don't feel the need to break my leg just 'cause I didn't do it when I was younger." Kevin once again crossed his arms, biceps going tense. "I'm stupid, but I'm not that stupid, Tennyson."

"Cooper and Alan had better childhoods than you did. Be quiet and pay attention. This is Gwen's trampoline and we are illegally playing on it-"

"You're her cousin," pointed out Kevin with one finger as he smirked at his best friend knowingly. "Prob'ly not il-"

"Be quiet," said Ben again. This time, his voice contained a bit of irritation. "I will make you have a fun childhood. You're not even in school and your life sucks more than mine does. And I'm _in_ school."

Kevin's face instantly fell to a hateful scowl. "You're making me want to hit you."

The Tennyson boy was smart enough to know how to change the subject. He had touched a sore spot and immediately had to get off of it or get his block knocked off. Ben knew that his Osmosian friend wasn't afraid to smack around the brunette hero. "So here's how we're going to do this: I'll try first. I'm going to jump on the skateboard, do a kickflip, land on the trampoline, and do a flip. How does that sound?"

"Sounds like you're gonna break your neck." Kevin's grin had returned once more. He was almost waiting to enjoy this moment when Ben fell off Gwen's trampoline. His dark eyes were watching patiently. His smug smirk wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

"Aw, Kev, you're so darn negative." It was Ben's turn to scowl at Kevin. But the hero with the muddy mop wasn't discouraged in the least. He had saved the entire universe. What could possibly go wrong? He was just trampoline skateboarding. It was supposed to be fun! "That, and you get to go after me. So if either one of us is going to break our neck, it'll be you. You're less coordinated."

"Not if you break your neck first," pointed out the Osmosian. Kevin silently wished he had brought some popcorn.

Ben let his scowl fall and let his mind snap back to the project at hand. The boy dropped the skateboard on the trampoline's thick black canvas; his jade orbs watched it glint in the sunlight. "You ready for this?"

"Should I have my keys ready so I can drive you to the hospital?"

Ben rolled his eyes before remarking, "You're such a Negative Ned."

"How about you _not_ break your neck? You'd be wasting my gas money." Kevin was completely ready to watch Ben fall smack on his face. He was almost excited about it. Watching Ben fail at something always seemed to comfort the dark teen. It was just proof that not even the universe's savior was perfect.

Instead of even considering Kevin's warning, Ben prepared to make his jump. The boy squared himself up, trying not to jostle the trampoline too much so that the skateboard didn't shift. He kept his balance for a long moment before sighing dramatically. It took him a few moments before he was finally ready, and after many complaints from Kevin, the boy jumped.

The good news was that he landed on the skateboard.

The bad news was that he had landed on the back end of it, sending it flying out from under him under the shaking and quaking of the canvas. The skateboard shot right out from under Ben and right off the trampoline. The thing soared right through the glass of Gwen's bedroom window.

Both boys froze like a pair of deer in headlights. Then they bolted for the emerald and ebony Camaro that sat out front, the two escaping in their getaway car.

They could always explain it to Gwen later…

* * *

**A/N: Oh, Ben… Anyways, hope you enjoyed Ben 10 Week! Just so you know, got reviews up on my YouTube page and going to have more pics up on my Facebook page tomorrow! Don't forget: REVIEW!**

**~Sky**


	66. Art Museum

**A/N: Just needed to get a little something down for the day. I try to finish what I get started, but I'm killing myself here. School, season finales of my favorite shows, trying to write a story for YJ before the show ruins it for me… Anyways, Ben time.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ben 10. I do own a really cool telescope though.**

* * *

Gwen was a smart girl. It was something she prided herself in. She liked to know that she was the brightest of the crew that she kept as her inner circle. That was something she kept near and dear to her. But when it was her own flesh and blood who was behaving like an imbecile, she had a tendency to want to curl up in a hole and die.

Just to be blunt, Ben was always an idiot. It was Kevin who kept the redhead from curling up in the hole and dying.

So when she had tried to influence her brunette cousin to be smarter by taking him to an art museum, she could only realize her mistake too late.

For one, every ten seconds Ben was asking, "Can we go home yet?" And every ten seconds, the redhead would whap him with her notebook and hiss a fierce "No!" through gritted teeth. Because she had only been trying to keep him from looking like a complete moron. But how could she help it? He didn't just _look _like a complete moron, he _was _a complete moron.

Even Kevin, who obviously wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, knew that Ben was not bright. Not at all.

And when Ben had sat in a sculpture, Gwen had had to beg the security guards not to throw him out. Her argument had gone along the lines of something like "Please don't throw him out. He's stupid and there's something wrong in his brain. I'm trying to use art to fix him and if you throw us out now, he'll never learn anything and I'll be stuck with a stupid cousin for the rest of my life and I'll have to blame you for it. How would you like to know for the rest of your life that you ruined my cousin's chances of becoming smarter, huh?" The security guard had quickly backed off after realizing that the girl was talking too quickly for him to even attempt to pick out individual words.

When Ben wasn't even trying to learn, Gwen had put in the effort to make him think about it. "What do you see in this?" she asked, pointing to a large canvassed piece that hung on the wall of the museum. Red, blue, yellow, and orange were splashed across it, vibrant and alive with movement and glittering sparkles where paint had collected thicker and thinner.

The jade-eyed boy had stared at it for a few long moments, cocked his head to one side, cocked his head to the other side, and then answered, "Sumo wrestlers."

The girl felt dumb for asking such a simple question. So she had tried again with another painting. This one was a bit more realistic, figures and shapes splayed across a white expanse that almost reminded the redhead of a complete whiteout. People could be faintly seen in the ivory mess. "What do you see?"

Ben once more cocked his head to one side, then the other, and answered simply, "Sumo wrestlers."

A gruff grunt had come from the redhead as she grabbed his wrist and tugged him along to the next exhibit. This one had stained glass. How could he see sumo wrestlers in this one? It was physically impossible! The Anodite was sure that she would provoke a different response out of him this time. "What do you see, Ben? And don't answer sumo wrestlers."

His muddy brown hair fell to one side of his head as he cocked it to one side of his head, then to the other side as his head cocked to the other side. He opened his mouth to respond and the words that came out sent Gwen into a furious rage.

"Sumo wrestlers."

Gwen stared up at the stained glass. Well, this time, her cousin had made her feel like the idiot, stripping her of her pride and dignity. She hadn't looked at what was actually on the stained glass window that was posted overhead. A sumo wrestler was portrayed in the shards of beautifully colored glass. Her jaw dropped and would have fallen to the floor had it not been attached to the rest of her head. "Who makes a sumo wrestler out of stained glass?"

"People who like sumo wrestlers," said Ben with a quick, noncommittal shrug.

After a brief facepalm and a good smack to the back of her cousin's head, Gwen once more latched her fingers onto the jade jacket of her cousin and hauled him off to another exhibit. She wasn't going to let this trip to the museum go to waste. And at this point, she almost thought that bringing Kevin would have been a better idea. He might not've said something stupid each time. He might've even said that he couldn't see anything in the art; even that would've been better than sumo wrestlers, Gwen had to admit.

There was a quiet pause as they entered a room where most of the pictures had mythological creatures or biblical ties. So the girl was just going to put all her effort into trying to make her cousin see something in the art that she was making him look at. "Don't you dare say sumo wrestlers."

Ben was silent for a long moment as he took a look around the room, eyeing the golden framed paintings that lined the stark white walls. He had to drink all this in before looking to his cousin with a finger pointed to a painting covered in cherubs and saying, "Okay, there are at least twenty small fat people on that one painting alone. How am I _not_ supposed to say sumo wrestlers?"

* * *

**A/N: Just figured that Ben wouldn't do well in a museum. Turns out, I was right! Reviews are appreciated!**

**~Sky**


	67. Lie

**A/N: Just one of those drabbles that I couldn't resist…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything at all. Stop making me write these!**

* * *

After having received a prompt from Gwen, Carl and Sandra sat Ben down on the couch and watched him seriously.

Ben, on the other hand, was completely confused by the whole thing. So far, all he knew was that his parents had something important to tell him. Then they'd told him he needed to sit down for this, just in case.

For Ben, important was usually defined by some big announcement or a death in the family. So far, things weren't looking good. Gwen wasn't somber in any way, and she was big on the whole family thing in comparison to her cousin. Ben used his deductive reasoning to figure that it wasn't a family death.

Then, with a bit of reconsideration, he considered that it could've been someone on his mother's side of the family. Death was still a possibility, but it was less likely.

Big announcement... If he was getting a sibling, he was moving in with Kevin, hands down. He'd lived his whole life as an only child and that wasn't about to change any time soon. Not when he was already sixteen. No way.

What else? Moving? Ben's solution to that was moving in with Kevin. Ben was not someone with an open mind to new things.

"Son." That was Carl's first word. That was his only word, really. Sandra took the talking from there since she knew her husband wouldn't be able to handle it.

Divorce? Ben's eyes squinted a little bit, analyzing the situation. Well, his parents were sitting right next to each other; quite close to each other, really. They had their arms linked together, and his father's hand was on his mother's knee. Nope, not divorce. Ben could only feel a wave of relief crash over him. That was good.

"Sweetie, we don't want you to look at us any differently after we tell you this," instructed Sandra, her voice softer than its usual sharp tone. Her electric green eyes were watching her son in all seriousness. "Do you promise us you won't look at us any differently?"

One of Ben's eyebrows arched, but he muttered his agreement with a bit of apprehension and let the conversation continue. Whatever was going on, they were being completely serious about it; for some reason, that concerned Ben. His parents? Serious? Those words never belonged in the same sentence.

"Benjamin." There was a long sigh from his mother as her pale emerald gaze flitted from her son to her husband and back to her son. "You're adopted."

Ben bolted upright, pointing a finger at his parents accusingly. "I knew there was something wrong with you!"

They had been smiling and about ready to burst out laughing, having expected Ben to be staring at them in shock with that ridiculous look on his face. But there was no ridiculous look of shock. There was one of understanding and realization on his features as he looked down at them.

An awkward silence followed for a few long moments. Carl was the one to break it as he cleared his throat and said, "Ben, we were just kidding."

Heat flooded into Ben's face as he plopped back down on the couch with them. "Ye-yeah, so was I." That was a lie.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe, so reviews are nice. Leave one and I will love you forever and ever.**

**~Sky**


	68. Five Times Ben Sang & People Got Pissed

**A/N: Yes, a series inside a series. A scary thought, isn't it? Just a few quick snippets, a bit like "Car Arguments"'s Tidbits chapters. But without the format. And longer.**

**Disclaimer: No. Don't own Ben 10. You'll have to take it up with Man of Action. Sorry.**

* * *

One

After a long day of pretty much non-stop running, Ben was wiped. And after sitting on Kevin's couch for three hours with a couple of sodas and a Sumo Slammers marathon, he stood back up.

"My legs. Hurt." He poked his thigh. "Really, really bad."

A little nod from Kevin. "Yeah, that'll happen." He sipped on his own soda and turned up the volume on the tv to try and drown out the sounds of his friend.

"Really bad." He was still standing despite the pain that felt like a really big paper cut in his upper leg. "Why does it hurt like that? It didn't hurt earlier!"

"Cool new thing called stretching after you work out. Ever heard of it?" Kevin hit the volume on the remote a little higher. Maybe Ben's shrill voice would be less annoying if he could numb his ears for a bit. Sure, it wasn't the greatest idea, but who was he to really take much notice of what kind of idea it was. For him, it was a miracle if he had any ideas at all.

"No, not really." He made his way back towards the bathroom. While singing. "My leeeggs hurrtt, really, really bad. Really, really bad. My leeeggss huurrrttt."

"Ben, SHUT UP!"

"Okay."

* * *

Two

"The squaaare root of piiiiii is-"

"Ben, why are you singing everything?" Gwen brushed a few strands of hair out of her emerald eyes while trying to concentrate on teaching her cousin something before his geometry test tomorrow. So far, he wasn't learning squat. It was normal, but she had hoped to see more improvement than this. It was Ben. He had potential! Sometimes!

A little shrug came from the brunette. "Makes me feel better."

"Singing?"

"Uh-huh." And then he continued. "The squaaaaare root of piiiii is one point seven-seven-two-four-five-three-eight-five-oh-nine-oh-five-five-"

Gwen groaned. Because the square root of pi was a bit like pi. Ever-lasting. So Ben was singing for _a while_. Or at least until his calculator was smashed to tiny pieces by an unknown force while the brunette had been in the bathroom.

* * *

Three

Beatboxing sounds came from his son's room. Carl, scared to ask but even more terrified to look, overcame his fears and pushed open the door that had already been hanging slightly ajar. And he saw his son with massive headphones covering his head and the kid acting like a rapper at a nightclub. Which was a bit less than the father was expecting, actually. He had imagined much worse scenarios in his mind. Sometimes, he worried about his son. "What are you doing?"

"Practicing to be a DJ." And he continued making sounds with his mouth that sounded like some messed up record from the eighties. But worse. Because Ben was not good at beatboxing.

"Don't quit your day job," sighed Carl before closing the door again and meandering back down the hallway while shaking his head.

But he still heard the call of "I won't!" from his son.

Something was wrong with that boy…

* * *

Four

As if it wasn't bad enough around the house or when they went to Mr. Smoothy, he had carried the habit into the battlefield. And he definitely wasn't striking fear into anyone when singing out "Humongosauuuurrrrrrr!" like someone who belonged on an opera house's stage.

"Ben!"

"Stop the dang singin', Tennyson!"

He got quiet pretty fast after Vulkanus had thoroughly laughed at him.

* * *

Five

"Guys." Ben's voice was very serious, very serious indeed. And when was Ben ever serious? Gwen and Kevin were listening intently, hoping he would say something important. They had gotten their butts handed to them by DNAliens one too many times and were now hoping that their fearless (not) leader would give them a good pep talk or a word of advice or something.

That wasn't what they got.

"I've decided to stop singing everything."

Kevin actually began to thank the Lord. The Lord he hadn't believed in for so long. No more singing. All his prayers had been answered.

Gwen just patted Kevin's head like he was her pet and nodded her thanks to Ben.

"I've now decided to dance everywhere I go!"

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

* * *

**A/N: Yes, a series inside a series. Review!**

**~Sky**


	69. Random

**A/N: Random.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothin'.**

* * *

Peace had reigned the day. No aliens to fight, no wars to stop, no cars to be serviced. Kevin figured he could actually take a nap for once. You know, if he was tired. Which he wasn't.

The Levin boy instead took his time flipping through old magazines and watching tv shows that he hadn't seen in years. The dark teen actually had a few hours to just kick back and do nothing. For some reason, it almost felt like the apocalypse.

Until Ben came in. He wore a big, goofy smirk. Goofier than usual. Which was a scary thought. The front door had been pushed open nonchalantly and the brunette Tennyson had just let himself in like it was his own home instead of that of his best friend. Ben, silent but still wearing his ridiculous grin, plopped himself down on a couch and let his glassy gaze find the television which was blaring a new episode of "MAD TV". Something about Ben 10 Franklin...

Kevin didn't say anything. It was his day off from life. He could just kick back and do nothing. He wasn't hurting anybody. If Gwen called him in for back-up on a mission, no biggie, he could deal with that. Life couldn't be put on pause forever.

"I would love to get drunk right now."

Kevin blinked just to be sure he was really awake. Had he heard that right? "What the Hell are you talkin' about, Tennyson?" asked the Osmosian incredulously, watching the hero with confusion flickering in his obsidian eyes.

With his words said, Ben stood up again and walked out the front door, the thing slamming behind him.

Kevin didn't want to comment. He looked back at the television in time to see a green Humungousaur smash Big Ben.

The day couldn't get any more random.

* * *

**A/N: Just… review…**

**~Sky**


	70. Ben's Birthday

**A/N: Ah, okay, this one's been rattling around in my brain for a little while, but I'm just now putting it down on paper. One of the longer Moments I've written.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Ben 10, sorry folks. But did you hear that Charlotte Fullerton is the next head writer? ^.^**

* * *

Kevin hadn't been a slacker. No, for the first time in a long time, he'd actually been on top of his game. It was a shock why though.

For Ben's birthday.

Yep, the little sucker was turning seventeen and Kevin was already prepared and ready to go. Last year, it was a car. This year, something he thought the brunette would appreciate much more.

Late night infomercials were great.

The Magic Bullet. The first thing he was expecting to see was some sort of revolver. Nope. He was wrong.

It was a smoothie maker. Throw in some frozen foods and _BINGO!_ instant smoothie. Yeah, Tennyson would love it.

Kevin called in right away, not even bothering to see how much it cost. He'd found the perfect present… two months in advance. Sweet.

* * *

Gwen, on the other hand, completely forgot about her cousin's birthday. Because of her own birthday. Damn cousin, always stealing her birthday.

So she was scrounging around the local stores and hoping to see something halfway decent… When a book caught her eye. A book. For her cousin. No one would've thought it. No one. Not a one of 'em.

But the title, you ask?

"Smoothie Recipes".

Oh yeah, Gwen had it all figured out. She was a smart girl.

It was a pocket-sized book and only cost a couple bucks. She wasn't complaining and she knew Benji would love it. So she snatched it up, paid the cashier and walked out, her mission complete.

Sweet.

* * *

"Mine's cooler," boasted Kevin, giving Gwen an elbow in the ribcage as he drove her to her cousin's house. His party was the day before their birthday, her party was the day after, and the actual day was like any other day. That was what they got for having the same birthday.

"No, Kevin, seriously, I got it this year. I have the ultimate birthday present." She smiled to herself and prodded the gift that was wrapped in green that sat in her lap. "You can't top mine."

"Mine's still gonna be cooler." He pulled into Ben's driveway. As the Anodite got out of the car, Kevin reached into the backseat and pulled out the box that he'd slapped some newspaper onto and called a present. "Alright, princess, let's do this thing."

"It's my year," she said with a confident smirk as she linked her arm with his.

"Nope. Mine's cooler."

* * *

About two hours later, Kevin's present was unwrapped.

Gwen's jaw dropped. Shit, why hadn't she thought of that?

A smoothie maker would solve all Ben's problems. His face lit up at the thought. He never had enough money for smoothies because he always had to put gas in his car and help Kevin pay for jet fuel. But no, a smoothie maker would save him so much money that he'd be able to buy Mr. Smoothy by the end of it. "Dude, this is so cool!"

Kevin gave Gwen another elbow. "Told ya."

The redhead grumbled for a second before the lightbulb went off in her head. They'd both had the same thought. Smoothies. Duh. Of course, Julie'd gotten him an Ultimatrix cover… However she got that, Gwen had no idea.

"Mine next." Gwen handed the little green package to her cousin before smirking knowingly at her boyfriend.

Ben unwrapped it.

Sweet! Yes! His two best friends had been working together this year instead of fighting it out (Kevin had clearly won last year; nothing could trump a car) and had managed to come up with something awesome!

A smoothie maker and a smoothie recipe book! Yes!

He grabbed both and paraded off to the kitchen, leaving everyone sitting where they were and a bit confused.

It was only ten seconds later when they heard the smoothie maker go off that they worried.

Gwen's book was found in ruins and Kevin's smoothie maker had gotten paper in it.

"I think I win. Mine's not shredded."

Gwen then took the liberty of throwing the Magic Bullet out the window and proceeded to smash it with a sledgehammer.

* * *

**A/N: Ah, yes, life is good. Review.**

**~Sky**


	71. Smoothieland

**A/N: Okay, so you ready for a Moment of Ben? First, I'm giving you your update:**

**September 16****th**** is the next new episode. Episode Title: "The Purge". Details on my profile. Move on. Read.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

* * *

He was staring at a world full of smoothies.

Everywhere was a smoothie. Another smiling cup, more colorful sludge, a hundred bright red bendy straws like flowers scattered about the ground that were just waiting to be shoved into cup lids.

A world. Of smoothies.

Not to mention the rainbows that shot across the sky and the butterflies that floated by. It was like a fantasyland.

Then the sun peaked out from behind sugary clouds of cotton candy and it was smiling that Mr. Smoothy smile.

He thought he was going to die. This was too good to be true.

"Ben!"

Gwen shoved him out of his bed and onto the floor. Kevin's cackling followed, the dark teen holding his stomach as he laughed like a madman.

Ben stared up into the eyes of his two teammates, Kevin's filled with tears of joy and Gwen's green glare. "I was having the best dream ever!" he whined, swinging an arm out to punch Gwen's shin. He missed. "The whole world was made of smoothies! The sun literally smiled and the clouds were made of cotton candy and there were rainbows and butterflies and there were smoothies everywhere and-"

"Sparkles filled the sky, uh-huh, sure." Kevin felt stupid for even being near him now. But something about watching Gwen pushing her brunette cousin out of bed was still hilarious. "Come on, Tennyson, we've got aliens to go fight."

"But Smoothieland-"

"Can wait." Gwen grabbed the collar of her cousin's black shirt and began to drag him along the carpet towards the door. "Kevin, can I get a little help?"

"I got his ankles."

Ben soon found two calloused hands by his feet as his best friend and the redhead hoisted him into the air before carrying him out of the room towards the waiting car. He clawed helplessly at the air, trying to get back to his room and back to his bed so he could go back to his dream world. "Guys, put me back! I need to sleep!"

"No," replied the couple as they tossed him into the backseat. Gwen then slid into the passenger seat as Kevin slammed the door shut behind her, moving to his own side.

"But-"

"No," they said in unison once more, Kevin already revving the engine and then gunning it.

"NYAEH!"

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. Review?**

**~Sky**


	72. Kevining

**A/N: Just go ahead and read it. I won't bore you with a note today.**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own.**

* * *

"How long has he been sitting like that?"

"A few hours."

Both girls stared at the brunette in the room, wondering if he'd snap out of his trance any time soon.

"Do you think he's okay?"

"He said he was starting a new trend..."

"What?"

"Yeah. Something about the new planking..."

"Planking?"

"I don't get it either..."

Gwen tilted her head to one side, quizzically staring at her cousin. Her jade eyes flickered across his body, watching for any signs of movement other than his breathing and blinking. There was none. He leaned down a bit, put her hands on her knees, and looked into his staring green eyes. "He didn't get zapped by anything, did he?"

"I don't think so," replied Julie, quiet as she stood beside Gwen with her hands behind her back, innocent as ever with her patient brown eyes. She'd been watching him for the past few hours whilst waiting to see this new trend he claimed he was starting. She had been waiting. She was still waiting. Julie hadn't seen a new trend yet. Just her boyfriend sitting there with his arms folded across his chest while looking angsty. "And if he did, I must not have noticed. I mean, I didn't see him get zapped by anything..."

Gwen's lips twitched in one direction and then the other, moving across her face as her nose crinkled so she could stare at her cousin from different angles. Her brow furrowed, a line of red across her forehead. "What trend is he trying to set, exactly?" questioned the Anodite, waving a hand in front of Ben's face. She was slightly worried as she noticed his eyes didn't move.

"Something about Kevin." Julie gave a little shrug, hands now in her pockets as she began to worry more. If Gwen was clueless, then what could they do? Gwen was the smartest person she knew... "I'm not sure, really."

A heavy sigh blew from Gwen's mouth. "Thank God. He's just Kevining, don't worry. At first I thought it was going to be something stupider." The redhead stood up straight again and brushed a stray strand of crimson away from her face. "It's just Ben being a doofus again."

The tension of worry had faded from her body, but it didn't stop Julie's brown eyes from sending a questioning look Gwen's way. "So you know how to fix it?"

A smirk, of all things a _smirk_, graced Gwen's features. Five words slipped her lips.

"Ben, you want a smoothie?"

Those jade orbs darted to the Anodite before she could react. He was off the couch and standing in front of her with a big goofy grin on his face. "You're buying, right?"

* * *

**A/N: Review.**

**~Sky**


	73. The Closet

**A/N: Long overdue. Bleh. I just haven't felt funny lately, sorry everyone.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Bite me.  
Warning: Slightly rude comment, but if I tell you what it is, the punchline will not be nearly as funny. Oh, and hopefully you know what it means... I would rather not translate.**

* * *

Mana shot from her fingertips, wrapping pink tendrils around both Aggregor and his new "assistant": Morningstar. Gwen's eyes were dark from the effort of detaining them both at once; it only took a moment for a beam of black to tear into her mana, shattering it and relinquishing her hold on both villains. "Kevin, get Ben out of here!"

The Osmosian had his hands tied up in a bomb, yellow, red, and green wires laying across his palm and strung along his fingers like lights on a Christmas tree. His dark eyes found her through the haze of smoke and through the battling bodies that were soon to fall. "Why? He's the best chance we got! We'll get slaughtered if we don't have 'im!"

With a roundhouse kick to Aggregor's chest after dodging his superpowered staff, Gwen turned her head, red mane flipping over one shoulder. "But if they get the Ultimatrix's power, the whole universe is-" She was cut off by a punch that clipped her shoulder. With a quick pivot, her hand was at a minion's throat and pushing it harshly into the ground, force behind the swift motion.

"On it." He bit his lower lip, let one of his fingers grow sharp like a knife and took his risk. Kevin sliced open the yellow wire, which was supposed to be carrying the electrons from the fuel cell to the discharge system. It stopped it. Although he was still trying to figure out why Aggregor and Morningstar would need a bomb...

Then, on his feet, he let the battle cries fill his ears, listening to where Gwen was and then to the other source. Ben, of course. Kevin began to pick his way through the throngs minions, chopping mechanical heads off and watching electrified weapons clatter to the ground while jumping over the fallen body.

When he felt a hand slam against the symbol on his chest and a rough hand grab his wrist, Ben was immediately protesting. "Kevin, wha- Dude, you just made me miss a great hit! I could've knocked most of them down in one! Like bowling for minions!" But when he saw Kevin slicing through the crowd and noticed the way he was being dragged along, he was quick to try and jerk away. "I've got people to fight! Universe at stake, remember?"

"Which is why we're protectin' it." Kevin was glad that the Rustbucket III had a broom closet. He pulled open the door in one awkward motion and gave his younger comrade a good shove. "Now stay in there. We know what we're doin', Tennyson. Just don't leave." With his piece said, he slammed the door, welded the handle and the locking mechanism to the wall, and jumped headfirst back into the battle, his sword-shaped hand instantly sinking into an electronic minion's head.

Behind the door, Ben's face twisted into a scowl, his eyes narrowing to glare at the only thing that held him away from the fight of his life: a simple door. No way would he miss out on something as big as a fight against Morningstar /and/ Aggregor because of a dumb door.

Tennyson grabbed at the handle and pulled on it a little bit. It didn't budge, the metal on the other side of the door barring it shut. Kevin's "lock" held strong.

"Kevin! Let me out of here!" His fist pounded on the heavy steel, the loud banging sound reverberating off the metal walls and ringing in his ears like church bells. "Kevin!" Ben tried the knob again, which wasn't turning or even moving. He tugged on it again. Nothing.

He bashed his fist against it one more time. "I'm serious! You'll be in a world of hurt with Humungousaur if you don't let me out of here!" The sound echoed again like a certain silicon alien's scream. "Come on, Kevin!"

He listened carefully to hear them on the other side of the door. Maybe even a minion would let him out if he was loud enough... Of course, they were robots and robots were basically useless for anything except swinging their arms and flailing their legs in the enemy's general direction.

And on the other side of the door, it was eerily silent.

"Gwen! You out there?"

There was no response from the redheaded Anodite.

"Levin!"

Silence.

"Minion dudes?"

"Aggregor?"

"Moronstar?"

No one answered.

With a heavy sigh and an irritated groan, Ben pressed the button on his Ultimatrix and the faceplate shot up, a glow of an alien form appearing in the darkness of his prison. He dialed up Fourarms after doing a quick search through his playlist. Then his hand slammed down on the faceplate and his muscles contorted and pulled while new arms sprouted below the existing ones, not painfully but awkwardly, and then a Tetramand was standing there, tall and furious.

One fist connected with the metal door, a sizable dent left behind where the punch had landed. "Guys! I'm coming out of the closet!" And he punched it again, the door flying off into the main area where Kevin was already cracking up.

Around the Osmosian and his Anodite lay a few hundred minion bodies and enough of the ship's carnage to build a small transport craft. One of Fourarms's black brows rose questioningly. "What happened?" he spat out, unable to fathom how his comrades had managed taking down two of their greatest foes without his help.

Gwen only watched with annoyed jade eyes as her boyfriend collapsed to the floor with his laughing fit. "We opened up the hatch after locking you in the airtight compartment. I made a mana bubble, problem solved."

Kevin managed to splutter out, "Dude, you said you were coming out of the closet!" And then went back to his hysterical giggling.

* * *

**A/N: Bloop. Review?**

**~Sky**


End file.
